Graduating Caps and a touch of DRAMA
by derrington.hot
Summary: Massie and the PC are finally graduating. There will be drama, scandals, love and of course BOYS! Massie Derrick, Alicia Josh, and Claire Cam. As for Dylan and Kristen, you will have to read and review to find out. Rated T but at sometimes M!
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: I do nawt own the Clique (Wish I did)… Lisi Harrison does!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Massie Block-** Is ah-fficially perfect! She is finally graduating from high school with her girls… the Pretty Committee! Derrick, her star goalie of a boyfriend and of course Bean! But when Massie starts to get worried about end of the years things, she totally freaks out! Like what is going to wear to prom or will she has to wear uni-ugly-forms! Massie is going to have to make the biggest decision in the perfect little life she has and it will change her forever!

**Alicia Rivera- **Let's just say her and Josh are the perfect couple! Nothing can ever separate them… except another guy! When this mystery guy comes into the picture, their relationship is in the danger zone just like a sale at Barneys in Manhattan! What will she do?!?

**Claire Lyons-** She is in her own little world with her prince charming… Cam Fisher! But when she sees Cam kissing another girl, she tries to forget about it! Claire needs to confront Cam and see if she can do anything to help their relationship! Will Claire have to say that 3 letter word, to make them be stronger than ever?

**Kristen Gregory-** The numbers were 44, 11, 6, 7, and 33… The lottery ticket that had changed her life and most important her wardrobe forever! But that is not the only thing that is new with Kristen's new life! She has been writing on her science notebook… Kristen+Alex=Chemistry! Emhagawd!

**Dylan Marvil- **Something has been lifting off of Dylan's shoulders… The weight, she thought she had to lose! But she has a new craving. It's called a full serving of H.A.R.T! When all the guys start to check her out, who will she choose! 

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Read on!**


	2. Spring Break!

**Disclaimer: I do nawt own the Clique (Wish I did)… Lisi Harrison does!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I-Pad

7:34am

Block Estate

"I have nothing to wear, Beanie!" Massie said into her enormous walk- in closet. Spring Break was over and she had to show off her tan to her star goalie of a boyfriend, Derrick Harrington. They had not spent that much time over the break. He had a soccer camp, and Massie only got to see him for three days. Pout, pout is what she had done to make him stay!

_Flash Back:_

"_Derry, why do you have to go!?" Massie complained. It was Saturday, the first in spring break and he had to go away to a stupid soccer camp!_

"_Coach says I have to work on my saving and all that crap" Derrick rolled his eyes. He was the best goalie in the state of New York._

"_Derrick, you're the best goalie and to mention best boyfriend" Massie wanted to kiss him so bad! She had stared at them like she stared at a pair of Bruno Frisoni pumps on sale._

_All Derrick did, was kiss her passionately. His tongue wondered around her mouth. He also, sucked on her bottom lip! She loved it when he did that! Then he left to go on the bus and she would not see him for another two weeks!_

_End of Flash Back! _

Massie had finally decided on her outfit. She had picked out a Rebecca Taylor boho top, a Nancy Rose mini skirt, and a pair of L.A.M.B high heels. And for accessories, an R.J. Graziano necklace and a pair of Stephen Dweck earrings. A totally 10, Massie thought!

She pulled out her iPhone and called Isaac, her driver, to pick her up and then the rest of the Pretty Committee.

Block Estate Driveway

7:43am

After Massie had her breakfast of egg white and buttered toast, she heard Isaac honk the horn of the Range Rover.

"Bye Mom and Dad, Isaac's here and Inez thank you for the breakfast" and with that Massie was off to go pick up Claire, her first pick up.

Range Rover

7:47am

OK, Massie was now getting pissed! She had waited four minutes and still Claire had not come out of the house. Where the hell was she? Massie decided to text her.

**Massie: WHERE R U!?**

**Claire: well i kinda stayed Cams lastnite! sry!**

**Massie: whatev, just dont tell the pc the details yet!**

**Claire: y? **

**Massie: I want a no the details first, wink wink!**

**Claire: see ya school ******

Uggh, school! Well at least i will get to see all my besties and gossip in English, while Mr. Richardson isn't looking. But the best part about school is, I get to see my Derrick and kiss him when ever I want!

"Isaac, Claire got a ride from somebody else, lets pick up Alicia" Massie said trying not to laugh, cause Claire did actually get a ride… from Cam!

"Ok, Massie" Isaac said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Do you like it? If you have any ideas, Luh-ve to hear them! Review! **


	3. Unexpected

Rivera Estate

Range Rover

7:58am

Massie was singing to Love Games by Lady Gaga, when the Range Rover pulled up into the Rivera Estate Driveway. Her mind was all over the place, wondering about Derrick, Claire and Cam, and about what Kristen was going to be wearing.

_Let's have some fun,_

_This beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's have some fun,_

_This beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_I wanna kiss you_

_But if I do then I might miss you babe_

_It's complicated and stu-_

"Emhagawd, Leesh your frickin hot!" Massie had screamed loud enough for Helen Keller to hear!

"I know, I got my hair to have more volume, and my dad won another couple cases so I went shopping!" The new Alicia had said.

Massie's smile had faded. "Wait, you went shopping without me!" Alicia wasn't sure if Massie was kidding but the when her smile reappeared bigger than the numbers on a Gucci handbag price tag, she was relived!

"Hey do you want to go to the spa after school today", the Spanish goddess asked.

"I don't know, I really want to hang out with Derrick!" Massie said suspiciously.

"Ohh, Ok" a devious grin appeared on her face.

"What Leesh, I don't want to do anything, trust me!" she just couldn't help but laughed! "Wait, have you and Josh… you know?"

"Well"

"Emhagawd, No Leesh you haven't!" Massie wasn't that shocked. Josh and Alicia had always been the cutest couple, besides her and Derrick, of course!

"It happened at the homecoming party, it was so much fun, Josh is so sexy" Alicia practically drooled just thinking about him.

"Anyway, let's go pick up Dylan" Massie did not want to her about what Alicia and Josh do in their free time, besides talk about Ralph Lauren.

Marvil Driveway

Range Rover

8:06am

When the Range Rover pulled into the Marvil driveway, Dylan was standing outside with a smile on her face.

"Hey Massie and Alicia!" Dylan said.

"Dylan you're so skinny and I love your hair!" Massie exclaimed.

"Well, you know my mom interviewed a fantastic trainer and nutritionist, and BAM! I look like a model!"

"Dylan you had always looked like a model!" Alicia was so shocked that she didn't notice that her phone beeped, signaling that she had a text from Josh.

"Uhh, Leesh is your phone going off again?" Massie asked. Alicia had tendency to not always be there… on earth.

Alicia took out her Blackberry Pearl and went to her inbox. She gasped and then looked at Massie then Dylan. All she did was smile.

"Leesh, what is it?"

"Ohh well, Josh kinda wants to meet me up at school… early" Her cheeks went a color of rose like you the color you can only see on a spring Armani dress.

"Well since we pass BOCD High, going to pick up Kristen, I guess we can have Isaac drop you off." Massie said. She thought why in the world would she want to ditch us, well I guess when you have a chance to make out, she would take it!

"Thanks, Massie soo much, I haven't seen Josh for so long!" When we arrived at BOCD High, Massie, Dylan and Alicia, all saw Josh, looking hawt as ever! All dressed in Ralph Lauren. Alicia ran out of the Range Rover to Josh and they embraced but after a minute then, that got boring so they made out. Isaac then drove off. Massie just stared off in space, thinking why Derrick hadn't ever asked her to make out in the morning.

"Massie, Massie!" Isaac screamed. Massie finally got backed to earth.

"Ya, Kristen next, let's go!" Massie wanted to hurry to see Derrick and Claire.

Kristen's Apartment Building

Range Rover

8:11am

Kristen took only a minute to get out of her apartment. Massie sighed when she looked over at the rich houses next to Kristen's apartment.

"Kristen, are your parents ever going to be rich enough to buy at least a descent head band for you" Massie was a little annoyed. It was a long time for Kristen to answer, she just kept smiling.

"Umm, Massie can we go online shopping at your house this weekend." Kristen practically bursted with excitement. "Massie I'm filthy rich now!"

"What, you were poor when spring break started!" Dylan yelled to the rest of New York. Massie jaw just dropped.

"I know, heard of a thing called the lottery! Bought a ticket and I can go shopping when ever and my mom lets me do anything I want now!" Massie just wanted to cry, but as an alpha, not aloud and off limits, only when watching the notebook!

"So how are you and Dune" Massie asked. All Kristen did, was burst into to tears. Massie and Dylan figured that something had went wrong.

"Kris, what's wrong"

"That dumb bastard, I saw him doing it with slut of a bitch, Skye" Kristen made all the girls wonder about their BF's.

"Wait what do you mean you saw him?"

"I went over to his house…"

_Flash Back:_

_Kristen had got back from the grocery store with her mom. Her mom had just dropped her off at Dunes to hang out. She wanted to surprise him, so to her advantage the door was unlocked. She snuck up to his room, but she heard moaning and groaning. When she opened the door, she saw Skye bouncing on top of Dune._

"_What the fuck is going on here!" Kristen yelled! She had tears streaming down her eyes. "You are a fuckin slut, and you, don't you ever talk to me ever!" Kristen ran down the stairs and ran all the way home. She couldn't believe Dune would have sex with a bitch like that and he was enjoying it. She saw the look on his face. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. Kristen just shook the thought out of her head._

_End of Flashback!_

Kristen had tears in her eyes when she finished her story.

"Oh come on baby, its OK, guys are jack asses most of the time anyways!" Dylan said sympathy.

"Wait Massie where is Claire?" Kristen wondered. A smile appeared on the alpha's face.

"Well Claire, is not here, but she will meet us at school. Claire and I have gossip points to tell but not till the PC is all together!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, I update really fast so check ur computer and review but plz if you have ideas me want to hear them ~


	4. Massie&Derricks Relationship

A/N I can't update the story cause' I started it at my dads, but I will be there tomorrow (Thursday) But I hope this will hold you till then!

It is about Massie and Derrick's relationship!

Hope u enjoy it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside Ms. Blocks Mind

Shopping was Massie's life. She loved the wind blowing around her little curves, while her audience drools of envy. Her tall slender legs hitting the white tiles. Getting Pinkberry while gossiping about the latest It girl. All these feelings meant nothing to her when she was around Derrick. He meant the world to her. She loves it when they hug, his body up against hers. Like Edwards cold chest against Bella's human body. Magical. Louis Vuitoon. No. Derrick's kissable lips. Massie knew they were meant to be together. She knew it in the 3rd Grade.

_3__rd__ Grade Valentines Dance_

"_Mom, I don't want to go, Valentines Day is for grownups" Massie thought all boys were just as icky as a croc's skin (the animal). Every little girl thought this. _

"_Massie Jillian, we have put so much money into that school, you need to support them!" Massie hated it when her mom used her middle name._

"_Fine, but I am only dancing with my friends, the GIRLS" When the mini PC, got to the dance, the Westchester Elementary gym had been transformed into a Valentine Chamber! The music started the first song "Oops I did it again" by Britney Spears. All the guys groaned, and the girls got into a DDR challenge. Massie sat out thinking "Hey I'm pretty, I can have anything!" She looked around the gym; Carrie was looking like an uneven midget doing jumping jacks. The guys stood there, except one. He had brown shaggy hair. He was shaking his butt to the song. It was actually made her laugh! Right then and now they made eye contact. Her cheeks turned a certain color of pink. She looked away as fast as she could. Jeez, Gawd must hate me, shaggy hair-butt shaking- guy was walking here!!! Massie took a quick sip of her punch. _

"_Hi, my names Derrick" His smile was an ear to ear one. Derrick sat down across from me._

"_Massie" She vowed she wouldn't talk or even dance with a guy! Vow broken…_

"_You're very pretty!"_

_This guys a keeper… _

Massie thought about that moment when ever she was sad or down.

Massie loved Derrick. She took care of him when he was sick. He did the same for her. She just wanted to be fully his. But how could she do that?! Wait, her cherry! OMG, she could lose her virginity to Derrick… But where? She's going to have to talk to the PC about this one! But she had one thing on her mind… What would _HE_ say?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know short but I am going to update tomorrow! Ideas!?


	5. Skipping,Parents,&Health

**Disclaimer: I do nawt own the clique. Lisi does!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Massie, Kristen and Dylan searched everywhere for Alicia. Finally, Massie just called her.

"Leesh, where the hell are you" Massie was furious. She knew she should of nawt let Alicia go with Josh.

"Josh, stop it, you're going to leave a hickey!" Massie could not believe what she heard. She wondered where she was.

"Alicia, whatever" Massie knew exactly where they were. Alicia and Josh have a secret make out place; well it's not that much of a secret anymore. Leesh and Josh showed Massie and Derrick so they could make out during their lunch break. It was fun till Josh and Alicia tried to go to third base with Derrick and Massie just a few feet away!

"Dyl, Kris, I'll be right back!" Massie stormed off to the soccer field. By the field she found the sport closet and when she opened the metal door, she found Josh sucking on Alicia's neck while she was playing with his hair.

"Ehmagawd, Josh stop being a vacuum, I need to talk to Alicia, NOW!" Massie grabbed Alicia by the wrist and dragged her off to the coffee shop. "Leesh, Claire wants to tell us about her night with Cam!"

"Wait, has she slept with Cam, yet?"

"Well, if you could stop sucking face with your boyfriend to pay attention, we could have known already!"

"Oh ok, well lets go find Claire!" Alicia and Massie ran after to the coffee shop. When they got there, she found Kristen, Claire and Dylan.

"Oh, Leesh there you are." Dylan said.

"Ok, so do guys want to know what I did with Cam?" Claire asked while smiling.

"Well I think we know what you did, we just want to how it was!?" Alicia always knew about this kinda stuff. You could call her a Sexpert.

"Anyways, well I never knew how soft and warm Cam's tongue. I mean it was uncomfortable at first then I saw him! Such a hot body. I love him so much! And you know what else…"! Claire could have gone on forever. Well I always love Claire. She is like a sister to me. Not that I don't love the PC, it's just I can be real with Claire. We share so many moments together. For example, when I was down, she says "Massie, this is not you, go be the Massie Block I know"! Works like ever time!

While Claire raved on and on about Cam, Massie just wanted to go find Derrick!

"Ok, girls let's do the ratings. Claire you first"!

"Well, I am wearing an Armani metallic flutter skirt with a Marc Jacobs Vintage top and Neon Yellow Tapeet by Vicini Flats. For accessories, Sequin resin bangles from Henri Bandal"!

"9.6"

"9.5 more gloss!"

"9.8"

"Ok, well I think she is a 9.7"Massie loved the flats, she just might borrow them.

"Kristen, next!"

"I am wearing an Armani Spring Floral dress, pink pumps by Lace and for accessories, just Flowers stud by Tiffany&Co."!

"9.7"

"9.8"

"9.8"

"9.8, Done!"

"Dylan you're up!"

"Ok, a Seren Faded mini skirt, an Indie lace Cami by BP, Manolo flip flops, and a Chloe sparkly head band."!

"9.2, B.P. seriously" Gawd this was not the Good Will, Alicia thought.

"Alicia your harsh, 9.7" Always sweet Claire.

"9.6"

"Ah-greed"!

"Alicia!"

"Ok, an Orange Karen Walker skirt, a Chloe Flow tube top wide a wide Spain belt, Gucci Gold bangles and of course RL Wooden Platforms."

"9.8"

"Ah-greed"

"Totally"

"Done"

"And Done"

"Me last but not least!"

"I am wearing a Rebecca Taylor boho top, a Nancy Rose mini skirt, and a pair of L.A.M.B high heels. And for accessories, an R.J. Graziano necklace and a pair of Stephen Dweck earrings."

"Wow, 9.9"

"Whats wrong?"

"Gloss!"

"Duh"

"I agree with Claire on this one"

"Ditto"

"Ditto three"!

Massie swiped on some Mint Chocolate Latte glossip girl lipgloss and started wondering about how the whole year was going to be planned out. She wondered about when she was going to give her self to Derrick, like at his house or party. Ohh my Gawd, A PARTY!

"Girls, I was thinking that I could have like Homecoming Party at my house, like the Soccer guys and us" Massie wanted them to agree so badly. She would feel so much more comfortable in her own house if her and Derrick were gonna do it. Uhh, that sounded so crappy when you say it like that. Maybe it should be, taking a magical night though paradise and pleasure. Much Better.

"Absolutely Massie, its gonna be party at the Blocks, plus dancing burns a ton of calories" Dylan exclaimed.

"Dylan, remember you lost all the weight you wanted to, don't go all anorexic on us!"

"Oh ya, it's a forced habit" Dylan giggled to herself.

"Well, I will talk to ya guys about it more later, lets walk in to the beat of "I Do Not HookUp" by Kelly Clarkson. Ok, 1, 2, 3, 4,5 and go."

They pushed open the doors to the Highschool and just strutted their stuff. Girls were staring in envy, the guys were starring in envy of whoever's girl friend they were.

_Oh sweetheart put the bottle down  
You got too much talent  
I see you through those bloodshot eyes  
There's a cure you found it  
Slow motion sparks  
You caught that chill  
Now don't deny it  
But boys will be boys  
_

But speaking of boys, where was Massie's!? While she and the PC were walking down the hall way of BOCD High, Massie was grabbed by someone by the wrist. He pulled her into a janitors closet

"Get off me!"

"Jeez you shouldn't talk to your ex- boyfriend that way!"

"Eww, Jeff what the hell do you want?" Massie was really annoyed. She and Jeff met at one of her father's work business meetings, like two years ago, she needed a boyfriend and he is now an obsessed freak.

" Ohh, Massie I think you know what I want" He grinned a gross smile only his mother could love.

"Fuck you!" Massie was in the mood to be a bitch right now.

"I'd like to fuck you"

"Jeff, are you related to Ali Larter?" **(A/N Lisa from the Movie Obsessed)**

"No why?"

"Cause you are an obsessed freak!"

"Good one Block" Massie slapped Jeff across the face.

"Only my BOYFRIEND calls me Block, you jackass! Now move…" She pushed Jeff to the side and stepped out of the closet to go meet the PC with the guys. Massie saw Derrick. She held up one finger to her mouth telling him to be quiet. He looked so hot. Derrick gotten out of the shorts stage, he was wearing jeans with a Abercrombie shirt. She looked at her phone; she had twelve minutes till the first bell. Perfect. She grabbed his muscular hand and led him to a corner. She was letting him know that she was ok with public make out sessions. She leaned in next to his ear and said.

"I love you, Derrick" They were almost in a slow dance. She moved some shaggy blond hair out of his face.

"Massie, I love you so much" She looked into his eyes. She had only two classes with him. That wasn't enough Derrick time.

"Lets skip!"

"What?" Derrick had a very confused look on his face.

"Lets skip… Class, I need to be with today" Massie had a smirk on her perfectly glossed mouth. Derrick leaned in. His mouth was suddenly on Massie's. Something was sliding across her lower lip, asking for an entrance. Massie opened her mouth slightly. His tongue traced all over her mouth, exploring.

"That would be a yes, lets go!" Derrick smiled again. Massie's knee's weaken. She couldn't believe that her boyfriend was a star goalie and could have been model.

"K, well let me tell the girls." She quickly texted them.

**Massie: Hey girls, skpping class, with D…******

**Alicia: No way, I want 2. Cnt ******** LOL**

**Claire: Send ur kisses to derrick 4 me. JK!**

**Kristen: AYS, cool…**

**Dylan: Ms u!**

"Ok let's go!" Massie had never skipped school before, but she thought that this was a girls need. Everybody needs to see their boyfriends once in a while. Massie needed to catch up on her make out time with Derrick. Derrick led Massie to his SUV and they were off.

BOCD High

Commons

"Uhh, I can't believe Massie is skipping school! That is just not like her, you know" Alicia did not want to go to class, but if that meant seeing Josh, she put up with it. Josh was kinda of tired of Alicia complaining so much, he shut her up by planting a big passionate kiss. His tongue wandered around. But sooner or later, he came up for air.

"What was that for?" Alicia loved it when he planted unannounced kisses.

"I just missed you so much. What, I can't kiss my girlfriend?" Josh putted his arm around her tiny waist. Alicia pushed her face into Joshes toned shoulder, he smelled of Polo Ralph Lauren Black. The Spanish goddess had an idea.

"Hey Josh, do you want to come over tonight, my parents are in Spain visiting relatives?" Josh looked perplexed but also excited.

"Sure babe"

"Wait, did you see where Kristen went?" Alicia looked around.

Five minutes earlier!

Kristen was reading a novel her mom had picked up for her at her last book club meeting. It was Pride and Prejudice. She wondered why she hasn't found her prince charming. The first bell started ringing and many teens rummaged to their lockers. Kristen had suddenly bumped into someone. She looked up and it was Kemp.

"Oh hey Kemp, how are you?" Kristen just wanted to get back to her book.

"I'm fine, just sad that schools starting." Kemp looked so hot. WAIT, this KEMP HURLEY, pervert and all! I can't like him…

"Ok, well bye!" She ran off so fast she couldn't see where she was heading. Unexpectedly she ran into another guy. This time, she slipped and fell, papers flying everywhere.

"Damn it!" Kristen was finally pissed off. Why could she walk straight today?

"Umm, are you ok?" Those words came from a guy; Kristen did not know who it was.

"Well, ya just a little clumsy today, umm are you new? I haven't seen you around here before."

"I am new here, I moved from Connecticut, my names Jack Gibson." He stuck out a hand and she shook it. It was firm. Nice. Jack had brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a blue Hollister shirt and ripped Abercrombie jeans. One word. HOT!

"Oh, well do you have a pen?" Kristen was flirting almost instantly.

"Ya why?" He pulled out a blue pen. Kristen grabbed it.

" I don't think I can write my number on your arm in pencil. Pen works just fine." She smiled her flirting zone smile.

"Ohh, I see, very upfront. Wait, what's your name?"

"Kristen." She finished writing down her number on his toned arm.

"Jack, do you play any sports?" He must cause he is so muscular.

"Well, how about I call you and you will know soon!" Flirting back, that's a great sign.

"Ok! Well then I don't have to say call me. Bye!" Kristen walked away. Her day was finally clearer.

"Wait, Jack, what is your schedule?" She just had to know!

"Well, I have English, then History, Web Design, Algebra, P.E. and then Science. Yours?"

"Same except instead of P.E., I have Health. Gross! Well bye again." Well what a relief because if that means talking about sex with a guy you actually might like- Wait hold the phone, I like Jack, that is so cool! She actually likes a guy, in their school and he doesn't live far away or surf… Gawd I Dune so much! He is such an ass! Well, I need to let him go! She finally did!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Well, what did you think! This chapter was 2,002 words! WooHoo!


	6. Police, & that DAMN Janitor's closet!

A/N- Apparently I don't own the Clique… Yet :)

Last Chapter Reminder:

Massie had an encounter with an old boyfriend

Massie and Derrick decided to skip class to be with each other

Kristen ran into a HART named Jack.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Massie's POV

Massie and Derrick sat under a big oak in their park. She was thinking about her ass of an ex boyfriend. But she suddenly shook the thought out of her mind. She did NAWT skip class just to think about Jeff. Massie just crashed her lips onto Derrick's. She could feel him grin under the passionate kiss. But he was the one who broke it. Some time they needed to breathe.

"Mass, are you ok? That was kinda random" Derrick looked like he was hyped up on sugar. Massie totally bust out laughing at the thought. _My lips like sugaa. _

"Ya Der! I'm fine. I just wanted to kiss my sexy boyfriend!"

"Oh… Well continue then!" He grinned at her.

"Let's just lay here for a couple of minutes."

"Sure babe" She traced her fingers in a heart pattern on his rock-hard chest. She couldn't take everything that was happening at that very moment, but there were a couple of things she was sure. 1. She loved this man to death. 2. She was pretty sure he loved her a lot. And 3. She had to come out with what was on her mind. Now!

"Hey Derrick, umm remember in 9th grade. When we spilt for a couple of months?"

"Ya. Why? It was so long ago!" Massie started to tear up so she looked away.

"Umm, well you know I dated Jeff Monroe right." Derrick nodded his head, causing a few strands of golden brown hair. "Ok well he pulled me into the janitor closet this morning and…"

"DID HE HURT YOU?" Derrick was so mad; he stood up right there from the comfortable stance that they were in a couple of seconds ago.

"No, he didn't! But I am a little scared!" Derrick sat back down and looked deeply into her eyes. He could tell there were about to cry. So he cradled her into his chest.

"Why are you scared baby?"

"Don't be mad at me though ok." He nodded. "Well he said that he wanted to fuck me." She said the word _Fuck _like it would cause her go to jail or prison. She examined Derrick's facial expression. He looked almost calm but not really, like in 5 seconds he would explode. That is what just happened.

"That bastard. My god Massie! How could you ever date him! Did you know that he is a player?! This is what they do! Date! Fuck! Date some other chick! Then fuck some more! Uggh!!!" She just let him get it all out. He hit the tree next to them.

"Derrick, it's fine, I don't think he will try anything! He knows you'll beat the shit out of him!" She giggled at the thought.

"Beat Massie! No! Kill, is more like it!"

"Ok, but we need to stop worrying about him! C'mon Massie needs some tongue right now!" She put on a pout for him. Derrick bent down and softly but aggressive, grabbed her face. He stared into her eyes for 7 seconds exact, before smashing his mouth onto hers. He didn't even have his mouth closed to start out. Just good old fashioned French kissing. His hand made its way slowly down to her hip. Massaging it in a way. Their tongues fighting for dominance. Ms. Block won. A moan escaped from Massie's throat. Without breaking the kiss, she straddled Derrick's lap, with his back against the big tree. Next, Massie started to kiss his neck.

Derrick's POV

Derrick did not like to not be in control so he lifted Massie bridal style but then sat her in his lap, still holding her. He then started to kiss HER neck. Massie was trying really hard not to moan loud. Derrick went back up to kissing her lips, teasing Massie. She was irritated. She playfully bit down on his bottom lip then sucking on it. GAWD he loved her.

"Excuse me!" They looked up. Shit! An angry police man stood over them. Both of the crazed teenagers' faces went beet red. "Could you guys please take this some where more privately?!"

"Yes officer" Massie got off of Derricks lap and he stood next to her.

Nobodies POV

"Have a good rest of the day" With that said, the officer started to walk off in an other direction of the cute couple. After he left they bust out in laughter, but it was really embarrassing! Derrick had a boner but then after they got interrupted it kinda went away. Thank God! But also Massie had gone all Sea World wet in her lacey white Cosabella thong. She didn't want things to get to heated, cause she was saving that for the Coed Sleepover/ Party!

"Hey babe, what are you thinking about?" Derrick asked her.

"Oh well I was going to have a homecoming party this Friday. Just wondering about it" She was grinning to herself.

"Yes! I really need a party… Wait- is it coed?" She nodded. "This Friday is going to be awesome!" Oh trust me you are going to remember it, Massie thought!

Kristen's POV

Health

9:16am

OH MY FUCKING GAWD! Why does Jack have to be so hawt! I am never that flirty. Kristen was replaying everything that happened like at a soccer game. When he smiled at her, her knees went weak and heart stopped. This was the first time in a while that she had smiled at a guy. In while since the Dune Incident. Insert sigh here. But forget it. Uh, she could not wait to get out of this stupid health class. She had Jacks number. Idea!

**Kristen: Hey sexy, class is boring:( **

**Jack: so u think im sexy?**

**Kristen: do u own a mirror! lol**

**Jack: well if u think im so sexy, meet in bwing janitors closet**

**Kristen: when?**

**Jack: 5 mins**

**Kristen: race ya ;)**

Holy shit! It was the first day back and she is already getting something. The five minutes went by so slow but when it was time. She raised her hand and asked Ms. Diller if she could go to the bathroom. Kristen got up and headed out the door. She had the song "I do not Hookup" stuck in her mind. All Kristen thought was SCREW not hooking up! It's awesome! She got to the closet, knocked on the door, and Jack quickly grabbed Kristen into the room.

"Well hey!" Kristen was really excited to see him.

"I'm glad you decided to come" Jack was grinning.

"I never take down a challen-!" She couldn't even finish her sentence before Jack put his lips onto hers. Kristen was shocked first that he interrupted her but then grabbed his unkempt hair. She couldn't help but moan a little. That only made Jack deepen the kiss even more. He slide his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for an entrance. She accepted. They explored the other's mouths together. Jack pushed Kristen against the closet wall. She put her hands around his neck. They broke away from each other. But Jack went straight to Kristen's neck, in process of leaving a hickey.

"Oh Gawd" She was enjoying this very much. Jack spread Kristen's legs apart, he started to wander up her thigh. Kristen could feel a bulge in Jack's pants. She didn't want to be called a slut, so she pulled away.

"Ok, so umm, I will call you, ahem, later!" She was stuttering a lot.

"Cool, but are you doing anything this weekend?" Kristen smiled. Yes! I could bring him to Massie's party.

"Well, actually my best friend Massie is having a Homecoming coed party this Friday! Do you want to go?" Her palms started to sweat. What if he said no!!! Jack stared into her eyes and leaned in. He kissed for a short 8 seconds, then pulled back.

"That would be a yes. I'm gonna go out first. You leave 2 minutes after me. See ya." He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. Then Jack was gone. Leaving a very perplexed Kristen. She couldn't get over the fact that he actually was interested in her. She squealed at the fact. Kristen Gregory, this is going to be your year! After she realized that the 2 minutes passed, she opened the janitor's door, and slipped into the halls. She totally forgot about the Pretty Committee. She reached into her Betsey Johnson tote, and pulled out her sidekick.

**Kristen: i hookdup w/ jack**

**Claire: OMFG! good kisser? lol**

**Alicia: gr8t job K! ;)**

**Massie: oh lala! chicka deets l8tr!**

**Dylan: ah-greed w/ mass**

She slide with sidekick back into her tote and was off. Now that "I do not Hookup" was out of her head, she was now singing to "Take me on the Floor"! Kristen could not wait to the party. The ultimate question was… what was she going to wear? LMAO!

Idea's? Guys I lost my touch… need Ideas or going to stop…Review or private message!


	7. Author's Note

A/N

Ok Girlies! So I wanted some ideas! I got them but tell me what you want more:)

**Kemp and Kris or Jack and Kris?**

**Dylan and Chris or Dylan and Kemp?**

**At the party, Massie gives herself(sex) to Derrick or Waits?**

**Anymore Jeff?**

Tell me what you guys think! Any more ideas though. Think! LMAO!


	8. Pre Partying!

A/N

Maybe some M rated stuff! Watch out! :)

Night Before Party!

Massie's Living Room

7:47pm

Massie thought she should make the party official so she hired a Party Planner. Carla was coming to her house in any minute. The PC was at the house to wanting all the details about the party.

Carla herself walked in the room. She looked very official, wearing a navy blue, wool, belted Stella Mc Cartney dress, gray raised leaf Chloe ankle boots, and a navy blue Coach tote. Her dark brown skin radiated in the dress, her curly shoulder length hair, in natural ringlets.

"Hello, Girlies." she cooed, kissing Massie first, and then each girl after her. She perched herself on the couch opposite them and pulled a large black folder out of her even purse. Carla opened up the folder, an array of papers, colors and notes filling the pages.

"Okay so, I have the guest list here, decorations on hold, bouncers hired, lighting scheduled, and food menu samples here." She pulled out each thing one by one, handing them to Massie. Just as she was about to pass them around Kendra walked into the room, rushing to give Carla a back breaking hug.

"Carla, how are you? I haven't seen you since New York fashion week last year." Carla smiled and kissed Kendra's cheeks sweetly before replying.

"I thought your daughter told you, I'm planning her party." Kendra looked over at Massie, and noted that she looked extremely annoyed that she had interrupted their session.

"Oh, really? I'm going to go outside and relax in the cabana, so when you finish you should definitely come and have a chat." Carla nodded, promising she would before she left.

Massie was impressed by the extensive planning that had gone into this party. She could not wait for the party! Here is what we all came up with:

**Guest List: **

**Massie**

**Claire**

**Alicia**

**Kristen**

**Dylan**

**Derrick**

**Cam**

**Josh**

**Jack**

**Chris**

**Kemp**

**Carrie**

**Lisa**

**Stephenie**

**Jake**

**David**

**Sophie**

**Mollie**

**Isabel**

**ETC!**

**Games:**

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

**Lips**

**Truth or Dare**

**Drink, Truth or Dare**

**Body Shots! (NO PARENTS)**

**Strip Poker**

Massie and the PC were so excited for the party. But first Massie needed some advice and answers. They ran all the way to Massie's sweet pad, locked the door. She needed some privacy. She got the guts and now they spilled!

"Alicia, you and Josh have done it right?" Massie was very serious. She needed to know!

"Yes, what do you need advice or something?"

"Ya, I mean I love Derrick! I just don't know how I can fully open up to him!" Massie looked like she about to cry. She couldn't wait for the perfect moment. But she was also very nervous.

"You just need to very comfortable with each other. Have fun! But if you feel pressured then don't do it. Wait." Alicia was a life saver. Massie needed to talk to the guys. She knew that all the soccer guys were over at Derrick's.

"Hey, girls do you want to iChat with the guys?" She just needed to see _his_ face. The dirty blonde shaggy hair, puppy dog eyes, and the perfectly shaped mouth. Derrick Harrington.

"Ya-Apple C! O MI GOD! We haven't said that for like ever!" All the girls said at the same time. They then broke out in hysterics. But then Massie remembered the guys.

"OK, stop, HAWT guys any minute!" She finally caught her breath then checked her hair and makeup.

"How do I look?" Massie wanted to look her best for the boy friend!

"More gloss and dust your cheekbones with this." Dylan handed Massie a Bobbi Brown "Gold's for Me" glitter blush. With two quick swipes on the cheeks, added more gloss to her lips, she was ready for her man. She grabbed her earth friendly Mac and got iChat up and running. She set the laptop on her dresser so the webcam could see all the girls.

"The guys are on—Wait! Claire go put on the radio!" Perfectionist!

"Gotcha!" She hopped from where she was sitting. Switched on the radio. Blame It by Jamie Foxx was on.

"Mass, are your parents home?" Kristen asked while twirling a piece of her blonde hair.

"No why?"

"Well I need something to blame on!" Kristen was genius. But Massie understood what she wanted and she was sure all the other girls wanted it to.

"Ohh! Alcohol! Sure, come with me!" Massie grabbed Kristen's hand who grabbed Claire's hand who grabbed Dylan's and finally who grabbed Alicia's hand. They ran to the liquor cabinet. It was locked.

"Damn it!" Dylan was pissed! She always wants to be a little tipsy for the guys.

"Dyl, it's ok. My mom locks it but I know where the key is!" Massie was always sneaky. She knows everything about anything. Well except sex. But she soon will know everything about that to! She laid down on the floor, slid her hand under the cabinet and grabbed a little gold key.

"Massie you are AH-Mazing!" Claire said.

"I know! How do you think I got alcohol for my 17th birthday!" She opened the door and many liquor's came into to view of the almost adults eyes. Brady, gin, vodka, whiskey, rum and tequila. Somebody just found the treasure.

"Grab the tequila girls! I'll get some snacks. Meet me back at my room." After we all split, I went to the kitchen pantry, grabbed pretzels, gummi feet (Claire), deviled eggs, Luna Bars, lemons and limes (alcohol) and some low-fat ice cream bars. Massie walked/ran to her room, with the food in hand. Opened the door and said:

"Ok, lets get this bash started!" The girls all whooped and helped Massie set the food down in the mini fridge. She had an idea.

"So I have an idea. For a little pre party fun, I'm going to ask the guys if they want to play a Drinking Truth or Dare game. Are you guys cool with that?"

"Sounds fun"

"Ditto!"

"Ditto three"

"And Ditto four" Claire smiled.

"Ok, so just let me sign in. Awe yes they are on!" Massie got them up and they all looked hot!

"Hey boys, what's up?" All the guys were surrounding the screen. Derrick was the first to speak.

"Nuthin' Babe, how bout we come over there!" Derrick was kinda slurring his words. His boys must of found the treasure to! :)

"No, no! I have a game I want to play. For all of us. It is a version of truth or dare. Take a shot of tequila if you don't want to do either. Got it!" Kemp, Derrick, Chris, Josh and Cam all nodded their heads.

"I'll go first!" Kemp said. Great! A pervert with alcohol!

"I dare Alicia to kiss Claire! Tongue!" See what did I tell you! Josh and Cam really wanted to see this. Their girls making out!

"So what, she's my best friend, no weirdness!" Alicia grabbed Claire softly and mouthed "sorry" and Claire nodded. Alicia sat down next to Claire and she leaned in. Alicia slid her hand behind Claire's neck and pulled her face closer to hers. Claire soon felt Alicia soft lips on hers. She parted her lips, and let Alicia do her magic. Claire had to admit Alicia is a good kisser. Her lips were really soft and very wet, like un-naturally wet. Cam should learn a couple of things. Alicia pulled back and looked at Claire who smiled and then looked at the guys.

"That's my girl!" Josh was really up close by the webcam. Alicia smiled at him.

"Ok, well that was fucking hot! You and Claire could be like Pro lesbians" Kemp said. Both girls' faces flushed.

"Leesh it's your turn to pick." Massie said.

"Um I dare Cam to take a tequila shot off of Chris! That means lick the salt of the neck, shot of tequila, and then take the lime out of the lips!" Cam groaned and grabbed the salt, tequila, and lime.

_One Humiliating Moment Later_

All the guys and girls except Cam and Chris were clapping, laughing, and whooping at the same time. They were Claugping! LOL! Once everybody calmed down. Cam said:

"Ok Massie, I have a truth question for you!"

"Ok spill!" Cam was giggling so much you could of mistaken him for a teenage girl. But he finally got a hold of his manly side and said. "What bases have you and Derrick gotten to?" Massie went red from embarrassment before answering the question.

"Umm, first, second, and third, just never hit home!" Massie thought to herself, "Nice answer Bitch!" But then she made a mental note to never to call herself a bitch cause her mother always said whatever you call yourself, you become it. Kemp and Chris cracked up at her answer. "Well at least Derrick's getting some! Chris the most action you have gotten was from Cam a few minutes ago!" Everybody busted out laughing! This went on the whole night. All the girls, decided that they should stay over at Massie's and DUH it was okay with her. Tomorrow was big day for them and for her!

You Like??? REVIEW! CHICKAS!


	9. Romeo and Juliet to Soho!

**A/N**

**Hey Peeps! Thanks for all the Reviews! Lots of Idea's!**

Morning after the Pre Party

6:30am

Massie's Room

Massie woke with a blazing headache. She could not sleep cause of it. What happened last night? Massie thought to herself. There were alcohol shots glasses laying around all the girls, who were laying in a circle formation. _Beep Beep Beep! _ What the hell was that? Ohh, her phone signaled her that she had a text message.

**Derrick: Babe, last nite was tight!**

**Massie: sry but wat happened??**

**Derrick: truth or dare ur version**

**Massie: oh, ya well gotta change brb!**

Massie grabbed a pair of green frilly panties and matching bra. She took off all her clothes and put on the panties and bra. Massie went to her closet and got Splendid tank top, a Tomahawks jersey; Derrick had gotten her and it had his last name on the back of it (How cute is that!), and jean short shorts. She was going casual today.

"Uhh, Massie?!" Where the hell did that come from?! She turned around to see where the voice was coming from. She looked over at her laptop. There sat Derrick with his phone in hand, typing. _Beep Beep Beep! _

**Derrick: i guess we forgot 2 turn off our webcams!**

Emhagawd! I just did a strip tease for Derrick Harrington! Massie felt like she was gonna barf! She walked over to the webcam.

"Oh Hey, Derrick! Um, are any of the other guys awake?" Massie was keeping it cool but she felt like she would explode of embarrassment.

"Nope, just me! Thank you, by the way!" Phew! At least it was only him!

"It was my p-pleasure!" Massie added a wink to cover up the fact that she stuttered. All Derrick did was grin.

"Do you want me to pick you up for school?" Ha! He was desperate to see her! Massie had thought to herself. I mean who wouldn't want to see her! Wow I am being very stuck up lately. She also was talking to herself lately a lot! Massie come back to earth, hot boyfriend in front of you!

"No I need to talk to the girls about some party stuff. But you can come if you want to talk about party outfits!" Massie let out a giggle.

"No thank you! See ya Babe!" He blew a kiss, then he was gone. Massie had all the PC go home, so they and her could get ready for school. While Massie was putting on her make up, she grabbed her iPod and put on her and Derrick's song. Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings. When she was singing, flash backs of her and Derrick popped into her memory.

_Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing wanting yours for the taking  
Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_

Massie was his Juliet and Derrick was her Romeo.

_Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown:  
3,2,1 you fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind_

She could trust him with her soul. _Lace up your shoes  
Here's how we do  
Run baby run  
Don't ever look back_

They both would die for each other.

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me_

Just like the song, nobody could pull them apart.

_We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high  
The view from here is getting better with you  
By my side_

Massie is at the highest point in her life. They say when your up to your highest, you can't go any higher then that. Massie Block was in love with Derrick Harrington. This was not love like loving your stuffed animals. It was divine love. Love is as soft as a Flower too and often just as fragile. Their relationship is a delicate flower. One slight gust of wind and it might break. It's true love, but Massie doesn't want a happy ending cause true love does not end. Massie felt a tear on the edge of her cheek and then hit the granite covered counter tops of her bathroom. Tears of joy. Love, it's for sure!

Kristen's Room

7:35am

Kristen looked around her newly decorated room. She could not believe her parents were rich. Her room almost looked liked Massie's, just the colors were baby blue and yellow. She sighed. _I wonder what Jack is doing? _Kristen decided to call him. She grabbed her phone, dialed his number, and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" A musky voice answered the phone. Kristen's stomach suddenly dropped like on that one ride at Disneyland. After about 3 seconds of thinking, she pulled herself back up.

"Hey, it's Kristen!" She twirled one of her braids in between her index and middle finger.

"Right Soccer Babe!"

"Wait, how do you know I play soccer?" Was he some kind of stalker?!

"Well if you are thinking I'm some kind of stalker. No. Word just travels" What a relief! Kristen giggled at the thought of him in a black long coat going through her underwear draw. Gross.

"Well that's a bummer, cause right now I'm under your bed. Time to clean! PeeYoouu!" She needed to show her fun side.

"If your in my house right now, I would be kissing you to death!" So sweet!

"Well in that case, why don't we meet at L'Ecole tonight?" L'Ecole was a nice French restaurant in Soho. Fun and classy, let's make it.

"Kristen, I'm new here, so why don't I pick you up and you give directions?" _Damn it, Kristen you must of sounded retarded! _

"Right! Sound great, see ya at school, Cutie!"

"Bye!" After she hung up, she started jumping up and down on her queen size duvet bed. She had a date with a HART! Tonight! For once in her life she actually felt like she belonged in the Pretty Committee. You know all the dates, clothes, and boyfriends. Sigh! Kristen texted Massie to come pick her up and she was then off to where she belonged.

**Hey Guys! I got a lot of reviews and lots of ideas! But the person who said to put in emotion, I was wondering, was that enough of emotion. I actually kind of cried when I was writing this, just in the Massie Derrick part. So Review and message! Luh-ve to hear what you have to say!**

**Peace! 3 **


	10. AN

A/N- Sorry if anybody saw that last version, alot was copied from Pick Her Destiny: Alicia Riveria. So now im gonna update again... Sorry but it might still be a little like it, but not as much!

Peace!


	11. Truth, Dare, and Kisses! Partypt1!

A/N- This is Party Part ~1~!

READ!! For the Outfits type in (www. polyvore) first! so u can look at the very cute outfits:)

The Range Rover

7:47am

_Massie's Point of View!_

Once everyone was in the car, Massie, well and Kristen had to share their news. But first, Massie opened the mini fridge and grabbed a Perrier water. She took a few sips and let the lemon water cool her nerves down. Then, she took just a couple of deep breaths. This was very big news. She was going to tell her best friends for life that she was in love with her Derrick, for crying out loud! Now, she was ready!

"Ok, so guys when I was getting ready this morning I was listening to Derrick and my song and it got me thinking! I think I'm in love with him!" All the girls squealed with pleasure. After they all calmed down the questions started to form.

"Are you, you know, with him at the party?"

"I'm going to try! But I want to."

"Do you think he wants to?"

"What guy wouldn't?" Insert giggles here! "Ok, so now on to the party, tonight------"

"Shit!" Kristen shouted.

"WHAT?" The PC said in unison.

"Umm, well I kind of made plans with Jack tonight for dinner at L'Ecole!" A round of Emhagawds and applauses went on. Kristen smiled to herself.

"Well, just talk to him at school and make it for Saturday. Duh!"

"Massie you are a life saver!" Kristen hugged Massie very tightly.

"Ok, so what are we ladies wearing to my parttaa!" All the girls got pictures of their outfits out. Alicia's (.com/cgi/set?id=1700696)

Claire's(.com/night/set?id=7247809) Dylan's(.com/heeyy_im_yours_oh_lord/set?id=9648198) Kristen's(.com/party/set?id=5691599) and Massie's(.com/purple_party/set?id=1783193) (Check them out-Very Cute) "Ok, so they are all ah-some!"

By the time that they all finished looking at the pictures it was time to get out of the Range Rover and off to class. They all strutted their way to Mr. Richardson's English class. Massie could have sworn somebody yelled "Hot damn!" She knew that was Jeff. Gawd, Derrick was right! Player! When they got to class, they made their way to the back of the class room to where the guys were. Mr. Richardson was a cool teacher so they could text, kiss, and talk all they wanted. Massie sat down on Derrick's lap.

"Hey Baby!" Massie kissed his cheek leaving a rosy pink kiss print.

"Oh ya thanks for the show this morning!" He showed a big toothy grin. Massie hit his toned shoulder playfully. Derrick made a pouting face. Massie could not resist. She leaned in touching his lips ever so slightly. Derrick put his hand on the back of Massie's neck, pushing her forward. Derrick put his hands on her butt, squeezing it. He then, slid his tongue across Massie's bottom lip, asking for an entry. Accepting his offer, Massie parted her lips. While Derricks tongue was devouring Massie's mouth, her phone went off. She grabbed it out of her tote. She trying to see who it was, but Derrick kept nibbling and sucking on her neck. She shushed him away giving him a if-you-leave-a-hickey-I'm-a-gonna-kill-you look.

"Ok, Ok" He surrendered. Massie finally checked her phone. It said one new text message from unknown. She opened it out of curiosity.

**Unknown: god i wish i was derrick**

**Massie: who is this?!**

**Unknown: just a person u hate!**

It was Jeff. She only hated people who did something to her. Well, Olivia was bitch but she to big of an air-head to get Massie's number. God, why did he have to be such an ass?! Massie and Jeff only dated for like a month. Even that was hell, he cheated on Massie, because she wouldn't sleep with him. Now he is like a stalker. Watching an old girlfriend make out with a very hot boyfriend, ya that's stalker material.

**Massie: GO BUY URSELF A LIFE ON EBAY!!**

**Jeff: feisty!**

**Massie: JACKASS!**

**Jeff: so tonite u better b careful**

**Massie: ?**

**Jeff: u'll see :) **

Massie was now scared. She did not want Jeff at her party. The teacher then walked in the room and Massie did not want to make trouble so she went to her assigned seat. Massie showed Derrick the text before she left. Derrick took out his phone and started to text. _Beep Beep Beep!_

**Derrick: his ass is mine…**

**Massie: my hero**

**Derrick: c u at da parttaa**

**Massie: kk, actaly lunch! Yummi!**

**Derrick: whatev Block**

OMG! Derrick has not called her Block in so long! Tonight is gonna kick ass!

_The Party_

_8:54pm_

_Massie's Point of View_

Massie had everything set. She had the whole house to herself; her parents were out on a mini vacation. They would be back on Monday. Massie put all the really expensive items and hid them in the coat closet upstairs. Outside, on the patio everything was cleared so they could have a dance floor and the DJ could set up. Massie was pretty sure that every room was going to be a make out room, so she locked her room, put the key in her pocket, and put a "Do Not Disturb" sign on her door knob. All that just so she could have her room to Derrick and herself. She heard a door bell ring and she remembered she told the Pretty Committee to be at her house early. She ran down the stairs two at a time. She opened the big oak door to find four outstanding high school girls in their party outfits **(Look above). **

"Hey amigas'" Massie copied from Alicia.

"Hey that's my term!" See Alicia's property!

"Wow! Everything is so shiny!" Claire is always ogling.

"How much did this all cost?!" Kristen will always be a money bargainer no matter how rich she is.

"Is there any food?" Dylan. Dylan. Dylan! Gawd, Massie loved her friends!

"Ok, so people should be arriving any minute now. So call your beau's to be here. Tell them to come to the VIP section, aka the basement." Everybody got out their cell's and either texted or called them. Kristen was the first to speak after they called.

"So what are we gonna do in the basement?" All the girls looked like they had that same question.

"Well, nobody doesn't have to try it but what ever. Drink, truth or dare and blah blah blah! It's gonna be fun, trust me!"

Everybody agreed that is was going to be awesome. About seven minutes later the guys showed up. They all walked down to the basement. Massie got everything set up. When she was all ready, everybody sat in a circle, Massie was sitting on Derricks lap.

"Ok, lets play truth or dare!" Kristen went to Jack's lap, Claire went to Cam's, Alicia went to Josh's, Dylan went to Chris's and Kemp was all alone!

"Let's play some Truth or Dare!" Massie yelled. Everybody cheered and whooped.

"Well, since I'm the one who is hosting, Josh, Truth or Dare?" She had something hilarious planned.

"Uhh, Dare!" Perfect.

"Sorry Leesh!" Massie was smiling. "Ok, so you have to lick whip cream off of Alicia's tongue!" Kemp high fived Josh.

"Ok, so Massie that is not a dare that's heaven…" Said Josh. Massie got the whip cream and gave it to Josh, who smeared it on Alicia's tongue. He bent down and started to lick her tongue. Alicia was trying so hard not to laugh. So was everybody else! After about forty five seconds of licking, Josh gave up and went straight into to kissing her, but also sucking on her tongue. Massie wanted to have fun so she grabbed Derrick by the collar, kissing him roughly. They finally let up for air.

"That's my girl!" He put his arms around Massie's waist. Hopefully Massie's rest of the night was going to be as perfect as this…

A/N

Hey peeps! I love the reviews, keep em comin!


	12. Leetle Filler! PartyishPT2!

A/N!

Hey PEEPS! Sorry it took so long to write this but yeah here!

R&R!!!

The Party!

9:46pm

The music was blasting through the whole house. Massie and everybody were in the living room, either grinding or making out! Derrick and Massie were kind of doing both. The star goalie had his hands all over Massie! Her legs, hips, and butt! Massie didn't mind it though. She though she should make a night of it tonight. Massie pulled in for a kiss, her finger intertwined with Derrick's pant loops. Derrick cupped her face with his very strong hands. Massie loved how it felt to be in his strong grip. Then put of nowhere, a little moan escaped from Massie's lips and she suddenly felt Derrick Tense from it.

"Baby, do you want to go up to your room?" Derrick asked and Massie nodded. She grabbed his hand and led him upstairs, to her room. Once they got into her room, Derrick was sitting on the edge of the bed. Massie could NAWT resist! She pushed Derrick down, so he was lying on his back and so she was straddling his waist.

"Babe, are you sure you want to do this?" Massie was just kissing his neck, sure to be leaving a mark But Derrick then lifted her chin so he could look right into her eyes.

Massie sighed. "Yes! If I wasn't, I wouldn't be doing this!" Right then, she pulled her top off, exposing a purple lacy bra.

"Damn!" That was all that Derrick could get out before Massie cut him off by pressing her lips to his. The kiss was so passionate but at the same time, gentle. Derrick had slipped Massie over so she was under him. Massie took off Derrick's shirt and at the same time, a couple came bursting through the door, making out.

"What the- Get the hell out of here!" Yelled Derrick. They left with no further words. After they were gone, Derrick and Massie went back to kissing.

Some where in the Block Estate

9:54pm

Alicia and Josh were making out on a couch but Joshes had kept trying to travel. Alicia had to hold on to his hand. Josh got so annoyed that he pulled away mid kiss.

"Alicia, why not tonight?!" He had on a pout that Alicia had to try really hard to contain her self.

"Well, I don't want to be a slut or a whore. And cause we don't need to have sex every minute of every day. Can't we just hang out or make out with out going all the way!" Josh was sensing that something was wrong.

"Alicia, where has this come from?" Alicia looked Josh straight in to his beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Well, its just that Massie and Derrick have waited and are making every thing so special and a big deal! So now, I want us to be special! I don't just want to be a booty call or something!" Tears in Alicia's eyes started to form. Good thing I am wearing water proof mascara, she thought to her self. Josh grabbed a hold of her face and wiped the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"Alicia Riveria, you are special no matter what and I will do anything to make you happy!"

A/N

Ok so guys that was really short but it is just a filler for whats 2 come! So what do you think is gonna happen to Massie and Derrick! IDK! (MY BFF IZZY)!

Review!


	13. Hooking,Taking,&Breaking PartyPT3

A/N

Hey im updating cause well… my last chapter was really short so yeah! Here it is!!

In the Basement

9:59pm

Claire and Cam were down in the basement alone. They were in a heated make out session. Cam started to put his hand up Claire's shirt, reaching for her Stella McCartney bra.

"Cam no!" She mumbled. He put his hand back down on the small of her back. They were sitting on the ground up against the couch in the basement. Almost in a cuddling position.

Claire felt Cam's warm tongue tracing the inside of her mouth. Claire moved her hand up to Cam's neck, pulling him closer. There was absolutely no space between them. All Claire touched was Cam. The soccer player made another attempt for the off limits bra.

"What the hell Cam!" Claire said as she pushed him off of her. She stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"Claire, why! All the couples are doing something! Why are we the boring couple!" Cam finally stood up and put his hands on Claire's shoulders, holding her in place. Almost instantly, she shook free.

"Ohh you think we are the only ones not doing anything! First of all, Massie and Derrick haven't done anything! Yes! The Star Goalie hasn't had sex with his girlfriend! Cause he is good to her! He's waiting, for the sake of his relationship, unlike you!" Claire shouted.

"Are you breaking up with me?!" Claire shook her head, looking around the basement as if it would give the answers she needed.

"No! But you're pushing it to the edge Cam Fisher! It's going to fast!" Claire started to tear up.

"Too fast!? Claire we have been dating for FIVE years and no action… NADA! I am a man, you know!"

"Then go buy yourself a hooker, you freak!" Claire moved past him and made her way up the stairs. She could hear Cam calling her name. Now she was crying! Great!

Massie's Room

10:12pm

Massie could feel Derrick soothing her back with his hand. It felt wonderful. Derrick got Massie's jeans unbuttoned and were starting to pull them off. She had on a matching thong that went with her bra. It made Derrick go crazy!

"I like this one better then the one on the webcam!" Derrick had a huge grin on his face. All Massie could do was hum in agreement. She got on top of Derrick so she was spanning across his waist. Massie could feel a bulge in Derricks pants. Now Massie was moving back and forth. A moan escaped Derrick's throat. Exactly at that moment, a person opened the door and slammed it shut. Massie could hear snuffling.

"Can't you see the sign!?" Massie got off of Derrick and went to go check who it was. It was Claire.

"Kuh-laire, what's wrong?!" She bent down to cradle her best friend.

"WellCamwastryingtogolikealltheawaywithmebutistoppedhimandwekindahadafight!" Claire looked Massie up and down. She burst out laughing. "Did I interrupt you or something?" Then Derrick came around the corner.

"Yes you kinda did!" Derrick said as he wrapped his arms around Massie's waist.

"Great, so NOW everybody IS doing something!" Claire muttered to her self.

"Wait, did Cam force you into anything?" Massie said with a worried expression.

"No, but I told him that not all couples are having sex, you know!"

"Ya we know!" Derrick said. He wanted to go back to what they were doing a minute ago. He turned to Massie and started to pout. She gave him a shut-the-hell-up-my-BFF-is-in-agony glare. Derrick surrendered.

"Claire, I think you need to go talk to Cam and tell him you are not ready! If he truly loved you, he would understand and wait!" Massie brought Claire up onto her feet. They went into her bathroom and Massie fixed Claire's smudged make up.

"Thanks Massie! But I think im just gonna go home and talk to Cam later. Ohh, have fun!" After that, Claire left. Massie and Derrick were all alone.

"Ok, well you know how I said to Claire that if a person isn't ready that they should wait!" Massie said to Derrick.

"Ya, why?"

"Well, after all these interruptions, I think that maybe this is not the best time." Massie was afraid of what Derrick might say. They stared deeply into each others eyes until he replied.

"Mass, of course we don't have to rush anything! I want it to be special to…" Massie hugged Derrick tightly. Then she realized what she was wearing and the bulge was still there.

"Well, looks like you have a problem there!" With that, Massie skipped to the bathroom with her clothes in hand.

The Dance Floor

10:26pm

Dylan was dancing her way all night. She thought to herself, dancing burns lots of calories! She grinded on a couple of guys, but just a couple, she didn't want them to think she was a slut. Then she saw a guy on the right side of the dance floor that looked really cute. She couldn't quite make out the face but it had nice features. He had a white V-Neck shirt with dark wash Diesel Jeans with aviators. It was almost bad boy. She started to make her over to where he was standing. Mystery boy had a drink in his hand, taking big gulps at it. Dylan fluffed her hair and pushed her bust up.

"Hi. I'm Dylan!" She stuck out her hand and the guy shook it. He took off the aviators and Dylan almost died.

"Ya Dyl, its me, Chris." OMFG, Dylan thought! He must of gotten a whole new wardrobe and cut the glasses and got contacts. He was a totally H.A.R.T!

"So do you want to dance?" Before Chris could answer Dylan pulled Chris forward. The song Jump by Flo Rida came on. The perfect grinding song. Yes! They made their way toward the center of the floor. Dylan knew that Chris was uncomfortable with her grinding on him, so she put her hands on his hips, helping him into the rhythm. It wasn't till then that Chris got into the dance and Dylan could feel it and I mean LITERALLY feel it. In mid song Dylan turned around and Chris pulled her into a kiss. They were having a tongue battle. Battling for dominance! Of course Chris won. He then, put his hands on Dylan's butt. She pushed up into the kiss. She tangled her fingers in his hair messing it up. She couldn't believe she making out with Chris Plovert. So hot!

"Let's go…"

"Ok, where are we going?" They started walking out of the Blocks Estate.

"Umm my parents are out of town right now, we can go there." Dylan nodded. When they got to his car, Dylan slipped into the driver's seat and Chris was at the door holding the keys. He had a surprised look on his face. Dylan grabbed the keys.

"I'll drive!" She winked. Chris shut the door and walked around to the others side and smiled. When he got into the car Dylan pulled him closer into a hot kiss. In about two minutes of that, Dyl made her way to Chris's lap and started to kiss his neck. Chris was nipping at her ear. Two runaway moans, ran from their lips! Chris stopped what he was doing and threw his head back enjoying the moment as if he were sunbathing. Just then Dylan made her way down to his pant button and zipper.

"Dyl, can't we wait till we get to my house first!"

"Right! Sorry!' Dylan tried to hide the fact that she was blushing from embarrassment. She hopped back into the driver's seat and tore off down the road.

***

When they got to Chris's bedroom door, they were already making out and shredding clothes. He set Dylan on his bed and started to take off her skirt, already seeing a green bikini style pantie! He got very excited! Let's just say they had much fun that night!

The Kitchen

10:36pm

Kristen just saw Dylan leave and she sighed. Just like clock work, Jack came out of nowhere and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Jack!"

"Hey!"

"You just decided to swoop me off my feet!"

"Ha-ha! Ya but your feet are still planted!" He pointed downward at her feet. Kristen laughed and then she looked up. Jack touched her chin and pulled her into a kiss. Kristen suddenly deepened the kiss by licking his lips and exploring. She and Jack did that for the rest of the night. Until they heard shrieking and glass breaking…!

A/N

Ohh… Cliffy!


	14. Two C's and Romance

A/N!

Luh-ve This Chappy!

**Chapter Before:**

_**She and Jack did that for the rest of the night. Until they heard shrieking and glass breaking…!**_

_A Few Minutes Earlier!_

Claire decided she wanted to stay and try to talk to Cam. She was walking down the steps of the stairs and she almost had a heart attack! Cam had his tongue down Kayle Lorpe's throat!

"You BITCH!" Claire yelled!

"Uhhh…" Was all that Cam could say!

"Umm excuse me! What did you just call me?!" Now they had an audience!

"Uhh Cam when I said you should buy a hooker, I didn't mean it literally!"

"Ok so now I'm a hooker and a bitch!"

"I'm glad you could catch on, bimbo!" Just then Kayle slapped Claire across the face, hard! Kayle grabbed the closest thing to her and threw it at her but she missed. The object was a glass vase and it shattered.

"Ohh no! You did not just go there!" Claire kicked Kayle's shin and then her gut! She was now rolling on the floor! "Now even if for money, don't you ever, EVER kiss my boyfriend again!" Claire grabbed Cam by the collar and pulled him all the way to her car. She let go when they got in. Claire started up the car.

"Where are we going Claire?" Asked a confused Cam.

"Your house!" She said.

"Why?"

"So we can fix or problems and talk about why you kissed that hoe, Kayle! That's why!"

"Claire, I'm so sorr-"

"Cam shut the fuck up!"

Cam looked very perplexed. "Ok where's my sweet and innocent girl friend? And plus why are you telling me to shut up! Don't tell me what to do!" Claire then took them down an unknown path. Cam was asking where they were but Claire just ignored them! About after four minutes of driving she got and sat on the hood of the car. Cam just sat in the car. Claire rolled her eyes and then got tired of waiting and pulled him out of the car!

"Claire! What?" She sat on the car and pushed Cam in between her legs. She grabbed Cam's face and gave him a very passionate kiss. Cam rested his hands on her breasts and he was waiting for her to bat his hands away. But instead she moaned! That was a shock to Cam! He pulled back for air.

"Claire, what was that for? I kiss another girl and you kiss ME?" He was so confused!

"Yep! Now come on kiss me Cammie!" Claire put on her best pouting face and a second later Cam's lips were smashed onto hers. Cam was still confused but hey he couldn't miss an opportunity to make out! Cam wanted to see how far he could get with this new Claire! He was kissing her neck and down to the collar bone. Cam had his eyes closed but he felt Claire move away from him. He opened his eyes and mouth to protest but instead Claire was taking off her tank top. She scooted to the middle of the windshield so Cam could sit next to her. But Cam hand something else in mind. He straddled Claire kissing her neck! He soothed the back of her neck and she let out a little moan of pleasure. That made Cam go over the roof! He switched so Claire was sitting up right and straddling him. Another moan slipped from her lips… Yes, Cam thought… Damn it, I'm supposed to make him moan, Claire though to her self. She pushed her bust out and reached behind and unclipped her bra. She let it fall to her sides. That was one thing Cam couldn't use against Claire! It was her boobs!

"Oh my God, Claire" Cam exclaimed. She went in for a kiss and made sure that her breast had run against Cam's skin. But Cam moved away!

"What!" She complained. Cam gently grabbed Claire's neck and placed soft kisses up to her favorite spot: right below the ear! All she could do was "mmmmm." But she then pulled away. "Cam what are we doing? I mean I'm topless and kissing you like you're the only food I have!" Claire looked straight into his eyes.

"I have no freakin idea! But I do think you look hot topless! But seriously I don't want to put any pressure on you! And I'm sorry I just want to be with you!" Cam DID look serious.

"Ok Cam! We will try to make this work! You know what! I will promise that on Graduation Night, we will have sex! Is that a deal?" Claire was really scared but graduation was a little ways away to she's gonna be ok!

"Deal Lyons!" Claire stuck out her hand. Cam grabbed and pulled her forward kissing her for one more time before hopping off the car.

"Wait! I want to try something." Claire walked around the car to where Cam was standing at the hood. She pinched Cam's collar like she had before and pulled him to a grass hill. She pushed him down and got down to his level and was lying on him. She leaned in for a kiss but instead she pushed them down the hill, rolling. Claire always wanted to try that. When they reached the end of the hill, they were cracking up. Their eyes met and they shared a passionate kiss by the sunset like any other romance novel.

A/N

Ok so for the end of this chapter there is a song for them—We Will Not Grow Old by Lenka! It fits them so much! REVIEW!


	15. AN!

A/N!

I need IDEAS!!! HELP ME!!!! Please Send ME IDEAS!


	16. Hurt and Confusion

A/N

Yes Massington are still together!

Massie's Room

11:07am

While Massie was getting dressed in the bathroom, Derrick had sometime to think. He wanted Massie to be happy and he hopes that she is happy this way. Massie had been in the bathroom well over 15 minutes so Derrick decided to leave her room and go back to the party.

Massie was thinking if she did the right thing. You know waiting. She thinks she did do the right thing; her happiness is before someone else's. Massie had just finished retouching her makeup so she was still in a bra and a thong, when her bathroom light went out. She felt someone grab her.

"Derrick!" Massie playfully hit him. She felt his lips crash down on to hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He brought her over to the tiled counter. While he was kissing her neck and collarbone, Massie brought her hands to his hair. It was short. Derrick had shaggy hair! Not short! Who the hell was she kissing! Play it cool Massie thought.

"One sec Derry! I'll be right back!" She hopped off the counter and went to get her cell phone. She grabbed it and at the same time she turned on the bathroom light. He was turned around so he wasn't facing her. Ya that's not Derrick! She turned him around and slapped him as hard as she could!" JEFF! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! GET OUT NOW!"

"Come on Baby! Why do you need Derrick?!" Jeff put on a pout. Massie slapped his face again, but harder. Jeff must have gotten mad, because he grabbed her shoulders and slammed them against the wall, into the towel rack. Massie's body was ringing with pain. "Don't you ever do that again!" With that said, Jeff left, and when he did; Massie burst into tears and slide down the wall and was hugging her knees. She knew that she was very close to have gotten raped. She needed to tell Derrick. She tried to get up, but her back was hurting her to much. She needed to rest. Massie turned on the bath and poured in some soothing salts. She slid into the hot water and sighed. About after ten minutes of resting, the REAL Derrick came through her bathroom.

"Massie, what are you doing? You have a kick ass party downstairs!" Derrick looked like he was out of breath. She broke down into tears again. He came straight to her side, kneeling. "Mass, what's wrong?"

"Ok, but don't get mad at me!" He nodded his head. "Ok well im guessing you left and I was still in the bathroom." He looked very sternly at her. "Uhh Jeff came in and was kissing me with the lights off!"

"HE WAS KISSING YOU, DID HE DO ANYTHING ELSE LIKE TOUCH YOU!?" Derrick was mad.

"No, but it felt very close to being done!" Derrick was holding her face, now.

"What do you mean being done?" Massie stood up and showed him, her back. It was all bruised up.

"R-rape." She mumbled. Derrick traced his fingers over the bruises lightly, but Massie gasped and tensed up.

"JEFF IS SO DEAD!" Derrick said. Massie grabbed the shower nozzle that was hooked on the tub and started to wash off the bubbles and soap. She gave it to Derrick to get her back. Once she was all clean, Derrick went to go get her some clean clothes. He came back with a tank top and Juicy sweats.

"That's fine." Massie said. She got dressed and kissed Derrick. "Your not gonna do anything stupid, are you?"

"No! I'm just gonna kick his ass! Don't worry I won't get hurt" Derrick hugged Massie very lightly and comforting.

"Derrick, I love you!" Massie said. It felt good to say it.

"I love you to, Massie Block and if you ever get hurt like this again, I will kick so much ass!" Then they shared a passionate kiss and walked out of the bathroom.

***

Chris, Dylan, Claire, and Cam all came back to the party. They were sitting on couch playing Mercy but then Dylan gave up. Cam and Chris went to go get drinks for the girls, so they had some time to talk.

"Do you know where Kristen is?" Claire asked. She hadn't seen her all night. She was starting to get a little worried.

"Last time I saw her, she was making out with Jack!" Dylan put a handful of Chex fix into her mouth.

"I don't like Jack! He seems too much of a player. I mean, making out with the star athlete on your first day of school at BOCD!" Claire wanted to go find her but Kemp came up to them.

"Have you guys seen Kristen?" Kemp said with a worried look on his face.

"No we were just about to go look for her. Why?" Dylan said.

"Because I'm worried about her! I don't like that Jack guy!"

"Are you kidding me? Kemp, he is an exact clone of you!" Claire stated.

"What do you mean?"

"A. he hit on girls; B. kisses them before dating them, and C. tries to get into their pants." Kemp looked like he just seeked the answers he needed. But then it hit him.

"I don't think Kristen wants to have sex. We've got to go find her!" They set off trying to find.

***

Meanwhile, Jack and Kristen were making out in an empty bedroom. Kristen was enjoying her self. She was guessing that Jack was too by the way he was moaning. His hand started to roam and Kristen pulled away.

"Jack, I think we are going to fast!" Kristen said. Jack hummed in agreement, but he kept kissing her neck. He moved Kris up further onto the bed. She was underneath him and she was feeling trapped. Jack's hand went to underneath her skirt. Kristen squirmed, scared. "Stop it!" She knew what he was trying to do. Instead of doing the right thing she kept on kissing him. Jack pinned Kristen down with one arm and started to undo her buttons on her shirt. Kristen screamed. Jack started to get more aggressive.

"Kristen, shut up! Just be a good slut and be quiet!" Jack yelled.

"Stop… HELP!!!" Jack hand covered her mouth, tears started to come. He got her skirt off, but right when he did, Kemp, Claire and Dylan came crashing through the door. Jack looked up.

"What the fuck are you doing!!!?" Kemp yelled at the top of his lungs. Why was this bastard touching his love? Kemp grabbed Jack's collar with both hands. "You have ten seconds to get the hell out of here! One, Two, Thr-" Jack ran all the way to his car and then drove off. Back in the room, Kristen was crawled up in a ball, sobbing. Kemp walked over to her and set her onto her lap. She cried into his shoulder. Kemp didn't care if she stained his shirt.

"He w-was so n-nice." Kristen stuttered. Claire and Dylan thought that she needed time with Kemp, so they left. All he did was stroke her hair while she cried. Kristen got tired and rested her head in Kemp's lap. He would usually be all over a girl if she was laying her head in his lap but Kristen was different. He wanted her to be more comfortable, so he put her skirt back on and buttoned up her shirt. Kemp moved Kristen so she was at the head of the bed and laid her head on his chest.

Kristen woke up. "Kemp Hurley, I love you."

A/N

Another Cliffy! Ohh add check out my poll on my website and vote!!! Also Check out the story Moon Light by isabel123 It's ahmazing!


	17. When Fist Meets Face!

**A/N**

Check out the **POLL **on my profile page and the **STORY** Moon Light by isabel123!!!

Massie's Room

11:06pm

Massie and Derrick were talking about what exactly happened when he left. Derrick looked pissed when Massie finished. He started to make his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Massie winced in pain. It felt like the whole world was pushing onto her shoulders.

"I'm going to go find Jeff and kick his fucking ASS!" Derrick stormed out of the room. There were many people on the stair way but he pushed all of them out of his way. Massie tried to keep up but with every step she took it hurt her even worse. When she got to the end of the stairs, she saw Derrick talking to Cam.

"Dude, where IS Jeff!?" He asked. Cam told him the back yard. Massie raced as fast as she could over to Derrick. She put her hands on his chest.

"Derrick, what are you doing?!" Massie looked hurt in her eyes.

"Massie, this guy could have raped you! You are telling ME what I am doing?!" Massie was speechless. She hit Derrick's chest, not hard though.

"Fine." Derrick brought her into an embrace. Massie winced again.

"Right, sorry. Let's go." He went out to the porch where Jeff stood talking to a couple of girls. Massie stood in the door way curious as to what Derrick was gonna do. Massie just wished that Derrick would not get hurt. "Hey Forman!" When Jeff turned around Derrick socked him right in the face. Jeff looked perplexed and took a couple of steps back. Blood was gushing from his nose but Jeff didn't notice.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Harrington?" The guys were glaring at each other.

"You sick bastard! You almost raped my girlfriend and now she is fucking scared of every fucking thing!" Derrick lounged at Jeff and they both collidided into the cement porch. Derrick threw punches full of hate and digust straight into Jeff's gut. Jeff fought back too, throwing punches to Derricks face. Massie came walking out, with a discomforting look on her face. She lightly touched her boy friends shoulders, signaling him to back off before he got anymore hurt.

"Jeff, get the fuck off my property or so help me I will call the cops!" Massie exclaimed. Jeff shook off the pain and mumbled something to himself that sounded like, _bitch _and _I could of taken him._ When Jeff dissapeared, Massie and Derrick walked back in the house, to the party.

"Derrick, you are very brave. And I thank you for standing up for me but I just hate it when you get hurt." Massie said when they got to the kitchen. She patted the counter, comanding Derrick to sit onto of it. Massie got a wash cloth and dipped it into some hot water. She held it up to Derrick's face and touched a cut that was bleeding. She cleaned the several wounds on his face the same way. When his face was all better and clean, Massie softly kissed his slightly puffy lips. She grabbed his hand and led them to the dance floor. They danced and danced for the rest of the night. But Derrick couldn't help but think of what would of happened if Jeff did rape Massie. He could not live with him self, if that happened. He would be in a living nightmare. Suddenly the thoughts were shook from his mind as Massie pulled him in for a deep kiss. Luckly, this was a reality!

**A/N**

I know i was really short! But Whateve! Just REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. Double O Heart U!

**A/N**

**Hey Guys thank you for REVIEWING! I'm almost to 100 reviews… MEEZIES EXCITED!**

'_The iPad'_

5:45am

The sun shone through the windows of Massie's royally room. The girls and the guys went to sleep after everybody from the party went home. They all passed out in her room at about 2am. Alicia woke up early. She went had on Aerie boxer shorts and a Victoria Secret tank top. Alicia looked around the room, everybody else was asleep. _OMFG, Josh looks so hot in his sleep, I just want to rip his cloth- _Alicia stop yourself. He is just a guy. A very HAWT guy. Why am I talking to myself, she thought to herself? She couldn't take the heat and snoring in the room, so she decided that Massie may have some left over snacks in the kitchen. Alicia walked down to the big chrome door of the refrigerator and opened it.

"Shit!" A block of cheese fell on her foot. _Ugh! _ This is just not her day. Alicia lifted the cheese off of her swollen foot and stuck it in the fridge. She wasn't hungry now, but she headed to the freezer instead. When her mother had migraines, she would put a bag of frozen peas on her forehead. So that is what she did. The Spanish goddess wobbled her way to the counter and hopped up on to it. She pressed the vegetable lightly to her hurt foot.

"Ugh, damn it! That hurts!" She yelled.

"Are you ok?" Someone said. The voice came out of nowhere that Alicia got scared and fell off the counter. She immediately forgot about her foot but then swore to herself and lifted her foot up. Josh appeared at her side, helping her up.

"Oh it's you!" She said once she saw that it was her boyfriend. Josh had no shirt on but had sweats on. He looked like a model that just walked out of Alicia Rivera's dreams.

"Ya… Who did you think it was?" Josh had a puzzled look on his face.

"Uh, Kemp? He is a pervert so I wouldn't want him around me. What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep and I saw that you weren't in the room so I came down here and found you swearing at your foot. Care to explain that?" Alicia scooted her but back so her foot was in front of Josh. He took the bag of peas and pressed it to her foot.

"Well it's kinda embarrassing but a block of cheese fell on my foot." Josh chuckled lightly. "Hey it's not funny! I am really hurt!" Alicia playfully hit his bicep. He made a frown.

"Owie, Dat hurt!" Alicia kissed his frown away carelessly.

"So what do you want to do today?" Leesh asked when she pulled away.

"Uh, I don't know?" Josh jumped up onto the counter next to his girlfriend. He was massaging her now regular foot at the same time.

"Well, I was thinking that me and the girls could have a just a girls day." Alicia thought that they were spending way too much time with their boyfriends. Sometimes the girls need to get away from all that drama and just relax.

"Ok, I guess the guys and me could chill. Alone." Josh put on another pout. Alicia didn't kiss this one. Instead, she grabbed Joshes arm and pulled him into the theater. Massie had buttery couches lined up instead of seats. There were candy carts and popcorn in the snack corner.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Alicia asked curiously.

"You pick. I'm not gonna be watching!" He said with a grin.

"You are so bad!" She pecked him on the cheek quickly and then grabbed the movie, Confessions of a Shopaholic. Josh groaned. "Hey, you had your chance!" She said while sticking her tongue out.

"Mmm… I think you are so sexy when you pout!" Josh, what a suck up.

"Me too! I think I'm sexy!" The movie started to play so they thought they should get settled in. Alicia thought that she would tease Josh a little today. She knew that Massie kept blankets under the couches, so Alicia got up and bent in front of Josh, searching for a blanket under the couch in front of them. She heard Josh gasp. _That's a good sign._ She thought to herself.

_Josh POV_

_My girlfriend is so f'ing hot! But why does she have to tease me! I thought she wanted our relationship not just to be based off of sex. But the teasing, it's just plain cruelty. Like Eric from That 70's Show said to Donna, "Once the tiger is out of his cage, you can't put it back in!" I really need a life, if I am quoting a comedy show that stopped three years ago!_

Alicia spread the blanket out so they both got their equal share. She then laid her head on his shoulder. Simple gesture. But… She put her hand on his thigh. _This girl is driving me over the flippin' cliff! _

_Alicia POV_

_Ha ha. I_ _heart teasing Josh! But I can't believe he is not fighting back. Like blowing in my ear or kissing my neck. I want a complex gesture. Give me a war to fight in. Wow I am really sex craved. I should go to a sex addict meeting. Nah, I am to pretty to go to those things. Ooo, I once saw in this movie where this girl was on a date with a guy in a movie theater and she twisted her head around so she could look to see if she knew anybody at the movie and the guy could see down her shirt! I'm gonna try it. _

She turned her head the opposite direction of Josh and after a couple of seconds of staring at a portrait that looked like a guy version of the Mona Lisa, she felt Josh move uncomfortably in his seat. _Mission Impossible Accomplished!_

**A/N**

**Soo… What do you think… Just a little Jolicia shmutt. Tell me what a like and dislike (Insert Teardrop Here)… JK ALL DAY**


	19. The Day After

**A/N Hey Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had a camp thingy!!! But here you go!**

_Massie's Room_

_10:43am_

Massie woke up to Derrick snoring in her diamond studded ear. Her and him were sleeping in Massie's queen sized bed. She stretched out her limbs, and digged her claws in Derricks chest, waking him in the process.

"Damnit Massie!" Yelled Derrick. Massie made an O with her mouth. Derrick knew he did something wrong when he shot his eyes open. "Sorry".

"You better be! Good morning sexy!" She kissed his lips. Massie got up and walked into her closet and changed. When she walked out, clad in a purple pleat detail shift dress, Anthropologie golden flats, vintage gold belt, and a purple authentic Prada purse. She went to her makeup counter and put on some Urban Decay Deluxe Eye shadow in Fishnet and MAC nude lip-gloss. When she was done, she winked at her perfect reflection. She grabbed her iPod Touch, plugged it into her dock and blasted Beep by PCD. Chris and Dylan groaned, they wanted to sleep some more. "My house, my rules!" Massie said through Nicole's verse.

"And that's why I love her!" Derrick said while changing into a simple jeans and t-shirt outfit.

"Dyl, do you know where Kris went?" Massie wondered.

_Random Bedroom_

_Kristen and Kemp_

Kemp blinked a couple of times. No girl ever told him that she loved him. He was always scared to admit things. He decided to man up.

"Kris, I love you to." He said, looking deep in her eyes. Kristen smiled and kissed his lips lightly. Kemp grabbed her face and kissed back. When he pulled back, Kristen looked so lovely in a blue tank top and plaid boy shorts.

"So how much did you see with Jack and I?" She asked. Kemp shifted uncomfortably. Kristen was laying on top of him, so when he didn't respond, she sat up and looked at him. He cleared his throat first before answering.

"I only saw Jack –ahem- take off your top." Kemp looked away. Kristen touched his face, forcing him to look at her.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just awkward, you know." He said.

"Ya, but we're going to ok right?" Kristen wanted their relationship to last forever.

"It's going to take some time but ya I think we are." This made her smile. She straddled his waist, and kissed Kemp Hurly- her boyfriend- the way her mother would highly disapprove of. She slipped her tongue in his mouth. They did this till they heard a –ahem-. Kristen pulled away, her eyes closed, and she had a smile on her face. She turned around to see Massie, with her arms crossed.

"Having fun?" Massie said. With that she turned on her flat and walked out.

"Lets get dressed!" Kristen got off of Kemp and walked into the bathroom. She came out dressed in an aerie lace rib tank in pink, a Hammer land mini skirt, and Juicy Couture Rose leather flats. Her hair was in a high pony tail with a yellow bow tie on the side and she had Go Jane neon yellow sunglasses in her hair. Kristen grabbed Kemp's hand and pulled him to the kitchen. She smelled blueberry pancakes and freshly squeezed orange juice. Inez was there preparing everything for the teens.

"Thanks Inez." Massie called from the where she was sitting. This was on Derrick's lap. She never shows PDA. What got to her? Everybody was now dressed. Dylan was wearing a white shirt, ruffle forest green shorts, a gold wrap belt, and Michael Kors T-Strap Sandal Heel. Her hair was straightened to perfection. Her makeup included, a brown smoky eye and light pink gloss. A 9.6, Massie determined in her mind.

Alicia was had on a Lauren by Ralph Lauren print halter dress, Nareen strappy sandals by RP, and Chanel Over Sized Multi Hue Logo Sunglasses. Her hair was in a wavy side pony tail right by her right ear. She was going with the natural look today. A 9.8.

Claire was in an IMGPlace baby blue dress, Versace shoulder bag, and Seychelles Layover sandals in gold. Her hair was the usually, strictly straight. Baby blue eye shadow covered her eye lids. There was an awkward silence for about a minute. Massie finally broke it.

"So, what do you guys wanna do today?" Massie asked.

**OMG IM SOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED FOR 2 MONTHS!!! GIVE ME SOME IDEAS, OF WHAT THEY SHOULD DO… THNX YA'LL! **


	20. AN2!

**HEY! GIRLS U NEED NEED NEEEEED TO READ MY NEW STORY! IT'S CALLED RUN… ALL HAPPENED IN A DREAM… IT'S A TWILIGHT STORY BUT CMON ITS REALLY COOL! I CAN'T BEILIVE IT ALL HAPPENED IN A DREAM… WELL THE MAIN IDEA WAS A DREAM. ANYWAYS REVIEW IT! **


	21. Glass Slipper or TStrap Heel!

**Sorry peeps! Here ya go….!!!!!!!!**

_The Westchester Mall!_

The girls had decided they wanted to go to the mall and shop. Of course. But the boys were dragged to the mall by their shopaholic girlfriends.

"Ok so where do you girls wanna go first?" Alicia asked.

"BCBG. I saw some really cute shoes there." Massie said. Everybody agreed and they started off on their journey. They boys were outside of the store, waiting on benches. But what they didn't know is that they would be there for a long time… When the Pretty Committee got to BCBG, Massie went straight to the shoes. They were open toe with satin straps. Color- Charcoal. These embellished sandals were the perfect decadent edge to your evening look. They had a four inch heel. Perfect. Massie just had to have them. She grabbed them in a size 6, not even going to try them on because they were just so cute. But you know a girl can't just buy one item in a store. So Massie looked around some more. A dress caught her eye and it gave her an idea. This dress was a great party dress. The girls could go out to dinner with the boys. Emhagawd that would be so much fun. Massie thought. She got out her phone and texted the girls.

**Massikur: HI I HAV A GR8 IDEA! GET UR ASS OVER HERE!**

Nobody responded by texting, they responded by meeting Massie by the dresses section. Massie raised an eyebrow when everybody got there.

"Ok, so I was thinking! Last night you know me and Derrick really didn't get that far. Well I was thinking we could try again. So here is the plan, we all go out to dinner in the city and we go to a club or something." Massie took a dramatic pause and the girls all leaned in to hear what was next. "Then, we could all get a hotel suite and go totally crazy! Whatcha think??"

"I think that's brilliant idea! I would totally do that!" Claire said. Everybody agreed with Claire in a round of yes's. But Alicia cocked her head to the side and eyed Massie. She was thinking really hard.

"Yeah Massie but you need to bring Derrick over the top! Like he needs to beg!" Alicia said excitedly.

"So what did you have in mind?" Alicia smiled.

"Well, I know Josh loves my sexy lingerie, soooo… We need to get you all laced up!"

"Ok how about we go to Nancy Meyer after we finish shopping here!" Kristen suggested. After that, everybody went back to their shopping. Massie grabbed the dress; it was strapless and had rosette appliqué with mesh embellishment at neckline and at the hem. She also grabbed a Davey Zipper Embellished Clutch in cocoa and a Rhinestone cluster necklace to pull the outfit together. Massie was satisfied with what she had and she went up to the register to pay. At the cash register was a small petite teen age girl about sixteen. She had short brown hair that was styled in a bob that angled at her heart shaped face. She looked like a teen age Esme, those for the Twilight fans. She had on a name tag that said Danielle.

"Hi! Did you find everything you were looking for today at BCBG?" She asked. Massie nodded and smiled. Danielle took her things and scanned them. She wrapped them in tissue paper and put them in a bag had BCBGMAXAZRIA on the side. Danielle punched a couple things into the cash register and then looked up.

"Your total here today is nine hundred and sixty- four dollars." Massie handed her a card. "Credit or Debit, ma'am?"

"Debit." Danielle slid the card and handed Massie the pen and she typed in her pin number. 2326. BEAN.

"Thank you, for shopping at BCBG and have a wonderful rest of your day." Danielle said almost robotically. She walk around the counter and handed Massie her bags. She waited for the rest of the Pretty Committee to finish their shopping. When they all were they walked out to greet the boys. Massie was the one to speak first.

"You boys can go home if you want. We have some girl business to take care of." Massie said only eyeing Derrick. Smizing, if you will. (Am I the only one who listens to Tyra?!)

"Aw Man, their gonna make out with out us!" Kemp yelled while putting his head in his hands.

"In your dreams, louver boy…" Kristen said while winking at him. All the guys whooped him. When the guys could regain control, the girls were off going into another store.

**SOOO I RLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER! SOO FLIRTY! I LUV IT! AND I HOPE YOU DO TO! R&R!**

**XOXO!**


	22. Don't Kick The Dirt, Just Adds More Dust

**OMGGG I feel terrible… NOT HAVE UPDATED FOR SOOOOO LONG!! SOOOO SORRRY!!!!!!! DON'T HATE MEE… MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! BUT HERE U GO…!**

_**Nancy Meyer Store**_

After the girls said goodbye to the guys (and Kemp almost dry humping the bench from watching Kristen walk away), they headed over to Nancy Meyer Lingerie Boutique. They were greeted by a twenty year old flaming (yes I mean flaming…) boy toy of a guy.

"Hello, Ladies. My name, of course, is Paul." He said eyeing Massie, knowing she was the leader by her stance of the hands on hips.

"Hi Paul. I'm trying to make my beau beg for me! What do you suggest?" Massie confronted him. She was on a mission. That mission was to fuck Derrick. Massie took that seriously. Paul folded his arms and cocked his head to the side, deciding on something.

"Ah, I have got just the absolutely perfect thing for you. It is new in our collection." Paul said finally.

"New is good!" Massie said with an agreeing nod at Paul. He started to show her the way, when Massie felt a tug on her arm.

"I need some new cleats for soccer; I will meet you guys later." Kristen confirmed. She then turned on her sandaled heel and walked out of the store after Massie gave a scrunch of the nose and said 'ok'. Massie turned back to the white corset she was observing. She then heard Alicia scream "Ehmagawd Massie look!"

When Massie turned, she had a smile on her face because she thought her Spanish goddess of a friend had found something sexy. Just the opposite… Really! Massie averted her eyes to where Alicia was pointing. Her smile faded. Dropped the corset from her hands. Jaw wide open, exposing her pearly white teeth so bright she could zap the flies she caught.

Standing next to the leather lingerie section was… Mrs. Kendra Block!!!

_**Nike Store**_

Kristen reached down to grab a pair of size six soccer cleats. She felt the presence of someone else watching her. Kristen straightened up and turned around.

"Damn! I knew that was your hot ass Kristen!" Those words came from the last person she wanted to see… EVER! Jack.

Kristen's body turned cold with anger and hot with embarrassment. Quick display's of that god awful night overplayed in her mind. She had tears in her eyes as she fidgeted and looked down on the box of cleats Kristen was holding.

"Jack go away!" She looked up at the guy who almost raped her if it wasn't for Kemp stopping him.

"Babe, don't be like that!" Jack said with a pout. He grabbed Kristen's hips, bringing her toward him. After what happened last night, he was groping her now! Freak!

"Back off!" Kristen yelled shoving Jack in the chest. He did not even flinch at all. "Jack I swear to God if you don't let go of me----!" Jack tightened his grip on Kristen's hips.

"What you'll call that player of a dude, Kemp?" Jack interrupted her yelling at him.

A tear slid down Kristen's cheek as she looked in Jack's eyes.

"Please, let me go…" She said in a hushed tone. He pressed his hands hard against Kristen's hips; she closed her eyes, and kept them closed till she felt Jack release his grip. She opened her eyes and he was nowhere to be insight. She breathed out a relieved sigh. Kristen grabbed her sidekick from her purse and shot off a text to the girls.

**Kristen: jack was nike. im ok. just freaked!**

**Alicia: he needs 2 go jerk off alone!**

**Claire: sorry honey**

**Massie: meet at starbucks in 10**

**Dylan: make that 5 massie!**

Well Starbucks was all the way across the mall so Kristen started walking towards the coffee site.

_**Nancy Meyer Store**_

_Moments earlier_

"Mother…" That word seethed through Massie's clenched teeth. Her mother was shopping for… ew! Parents have boring sex every other blue moon!!! The children of the parents should not know about this… This is worse then when Kendra caught Derrick with a condom in his wallet. Why is my mom looking through my boyfriend's wallet? Massie thought to herself. She yelled at the virgin couple about Sex Ed for so long. This is so much worse. _Pull it together Block! _ Massie rolled her shoulders back and walked off towards where Paul was standing. Of course, she had her back to her mother.

Paul had gotten Massie a dressing room ready with yards of lace and sexy silk. Massie got her mind back on the task/mission that was supposed to be taken care of. Fuck Derrick. Well right now it was getting a wardrobe to fuck Derrick really. But come on…

"Thank you Paul." Said Massie with an award winning smile. After trying and showing off all the lingerie, Massie finally decided on a cocoa brown Nancy Meyer corset set. Alicia really approved because it came with the clip down nylons. _Shudder. _ She said Josh just loved her with them on.

Massie's breath started getting heavy. _I'm really going to do this! Derrick, the love of my life will take me fully. _Great, she was getting emotional in a lingerie store. Oh, and her mother was in that store. _Beep Beep Beep! _ Crap Kristen! Massie grabbed her iPhone.

**Kristen: my mocha is almost cold **** hurryyy**

**Massie: on our way sorrrrry hun**

Massie got all dressed to her normal state of fashion and asked Paul to bag and card her choice of picking into a small Nancy Meyer Boutique bag. With the ropes in her hand and tissue paper softly rubbing her skin, Massie called over the girls.

"We gotta go girls. Kristen's waiting!" After that the PC rushed out of the boutique to Starbucks. Well rushed out as fast as their Gucci heels would take them

**WAS THAT GOOD?? I WILL UPDATE SOOO SOON LIKE A WEEK CUZ I OWE YA GIRLS!!! SEND IDEASS!**


	23. Time To Play Cat and Mouse!

**Well….**

_**Starbucks**_

"He was groping you!?" Dylan exclaimed as Kristen was talking about her encounter. They were at Starbucks, sipping on their drinks. Kristen put head in her hands.

"Ughhh! Don't you just hate him!!!?" Three nods and one cluck of the tongue. Massie was the first to talk.

"Kris, I can cancel my night and we can have a totally awesome girl's night. If you want to?" She was trying to be nice to her friend but inside she really wanted Kristen to say no. Massie wanted to be with Derrick really bad. Kristen shook her head no.

"No. I mean we are going to a club for a bit tonight right? I want to grind on Kemp in public. See how rowdy he gets." Kristen had a devious smile on her face and all thoughts of Jack were gone!

"Ya! I can call Chris and see if he wants to go." Dylan got a bright look on her face. She was glowing.

"Oh ya. How did this Dyl and Chris fling happen again?" Claire asked curiously.

"Well at Massie's party. He totally got hot and he got me hot soo…" Dylan looked straight down at her drink and a waterfall of red ringlets covered her face.

"Dyl, spill!" Alicia craved this gossip like it was her oxygen. Figures.

"Ok! Chris brought me back to his house and we uh fucked. But it totally wasn't a one night stand!" She added the last part on very quickly.

"Wow!" That was all Alicia could say.

"Hey. I have an idea." Claire spoke up. She also had a smile on her face.

"Well what is it Kuh-laire!?" Massie practically screamed. But when she did it, she regretted it. First, people stared and second, her back and body still was a bit sore from the night before (stupid ass Jeff!). _Derrick will have to be really careful tonight…_

"Well it's kinky! You know how Alicia and I had to make out for that dare" They nodded. "Yeah and the boys were practically drooling…" A smile appeared on Alicia's face. That made Claire smile. "I was thinking we could tease the boys even more!"

"And how do we do that?" Dylan asked.

"Ok, we get all the guys in a hotel room, get them on chairs and tie up their hands! We then like make out if you guys want to make them soo hot and horny. (Everybody's eye brows went up on that) Massie, I think Derrick would beg even more when you're alone after this. But we would have to cancel the club thing."

"Well I'm lesbian but I want to get Josh horny bad." Alicia loved the idea. _Claire was a great kisser._

"Yea. Kemp would love that more then the club. Definitely!" A giddy Kristen could not help but bounce a little in her chair.

"Good idea Claire!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Kuh-laire… How are we going to get them tied up? They're like twice as big as us!" Massie did make a good point. Claire thought about it for a moment. Then her eyes popped out of her head.

"Oh I know! We blindfold them and then they sit in chairs. Kristen you know how to tie good knots, right?" Kristen smiled and then nodded fast. She just kept loving this idea even more. "While Kristen is tying the knots, we can make out with the boys."

"Poor Kemp… Well he's a perv soo HE can wait!" Pointed out Alicia. Everyone giggled and laughed.

"And then we could like get all sexyed up!" Dylan whispered. She then grabbed a big crumb of her pumpkin scone and stuck it in her mouth, waiting for their reactions.

"But just simple bra and panties… The lingerie is for the special bang at the end of the night." Massie wanted to be the one with the lingerie but it wouldn't be fair to let Derrick see a sneak peek.

"Let's go shopping for some bras and panties. We all could match and make it hotter." Claire really was getting into this night.

"K, but let me book the hotel suite." Massie pulled out her iPhone and dialed the New York Palace Hotel number. On the second ring, a cheery voice picked up. Massie asked for a Triplex Suite for tonight. After talking out all the details, she hit end and smiled up at her girls.

"All set ladies. This suite has three levels with two bedrooms on each floor. Perf!" Oh Massie almost for got to say. "We will do our tease in the King Bedroom but after that's done, that room is mine and Derrick's. Got it?" Massie was bringing out her alpha side to have the best and only the best.

"Got it!!!" Kristen, Alicia, Dylan and Claire all said in unison.

"Done."

"Done."

"Done."

"Done."

"And done. Let's go shopping girlies!" Massie got up and dropped her soy latte in the trash can on her way out of the coffee shop. The PC followed her.

_**The New York Palace Hotel lobby**_

**4:32pm **

After the girls all found their wardrobe for the night, Massie called Isaac to have him drop them off at the entrance to the hotel.

"Thanks Isaac!" Massie said goodbye and to tell her mother (_Ack.) _that she would be staying over here with the girls. Isaac drove away in the Range Rover. The incredibly good looking 5-some walked through the big lobby with La Perla bags and Hugo Boss bags (ten ties for hand tying and blindfolding), Claire was gazing at the chandelier above their heads. Massie walked up the check in table, her heels echoing saying _fierce, fierce, I AM FIERCE_, and checked in, getting five keys in the process.

"Massie this place is ah-mazing!" Kristen said. But Claire was thinking the exact same thing. They all were. Once they got to the elevator, a short stubby man asked if they wanted a glass of lemon water. They all accepted and sipped the citrus water on the way up to they 51st floor where their three story suite will be. When they got to the top, they stepped out of the elevator and strutted over to the suite with the number 5103. Massie stuck the key card in the slot and it beeped and a little light turned green indicating to open the door to paradise. So, she did. And a paradise it was! With mouths a gape, the girls all stepped through the threshold. In front of them was a living room with two black velvet couches, two gray arm chairs, and they seating was arranged in a square. In the middle of the square was a round table with an arrangement of yellow, green, and purple flowers in a glass vase. Beyond the couches, were three 18-foot beige paned windows overlooking Midtown. Beside the windows on the left was a grand piano with gold plating. The dining room was even more breathtaking. On top of a gray-black orchid threaded rug, was a dark cherry wood table, long enough to hold the eight gray velvet chairs. Above the table was a small gold chandelier to give off enough light to make your skin shimmer. The dining room also had a view of New York. With the gold satin curtains, pulled back was a patio with many chairs to sip wine on a beautiful night. On the first floor there was also a kitchen with all the new appliances and a pantry Dylan would go crazy over. But there was also a guest bathroom, decorated in only gold.

"Damn!" Alicia was the first to speak. Their heels clacked on the off white cream tiles of the suite floor. Massie inhaled through her nose and smelled roses and lavender.

"Ok, let's go up to the King bedroom and get ready." Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire all walked to the private elevator located next to the far side of the piano and Massie pushed the number three. The elevator doors shut and soft piano elevator music played quietly. Then, the doors swung open a while after, and the King bedroom was shone. A fluffed up comforter in gold and cream was atop the king sized bed. And of course, a gold crystal chandelier hung above the bed. But Massie and the girls didn't have time to gawk or drool over the large bedroom.

"So let's see what we got for the guys to beg for!" Kristen said clutching her La Perla bag of goods. The girls all got out their bras and panties and showed them off. The whole PC got lacy Demi bras and lace panties in different colors for each girl. Massie obviously got a lavender purple color. Alicia got a sultry black. Dylan got a light palm green. Kristen got a hot red (She's speedy). And lastly, Claire got a powder blue to match her pretty innocent eyes. Each bra and panty had a little bow on it. Massie's bow was gold, Alicia's bow was yellow, Dylan's bow was hot pink, Kristen's bow was white, and Claire's bow was black. Each girl got a silk robe to match the little bow. The robe went to their knees, it was very sexy.

"All ah-mazing of course." Massie said looking down on her iPhone, deciding whether to text Derrick or call him. _Call. _ "Girls, I'm going to call Derrick and see if he's with the guys. I'll tell him to meet us here."

"Ok!" Alicia said excitedly. No matter what mood she was in, Alicia always wanted to talk to Josh. Massie hit three on her speed dial. One was Isaac. And two was (_Shush) _Claire. After the third ring, a husky voice picked up. Massie's heart did a flip and dipped deep down in her stomach.

"Hey Block." Massie could feel a smile in his voice. _Thinking about lastnight, well before… yeah._

"Derrick, are you with the guys?" She wanted to get straight to the point.

"Yeah. Josh, Kemp, Cam, and Chris are here." Massie heard a squeal (Alicia), a happy sigh (Kristen), a cluck of the tongue (Claire), and a small but quiet yes (Dylan). These are all good signs.

"Babe, speaker. Now!" Massie equals alpha mode now.

"Meow!" That cat squeal came from Kemp. "Feisty." He said over the speakered phone.

"Kemp, you better shut up like right now. Well I guess I could cancel the hotel suite… Yea I think that's best."

"WHAT!!!"…Every guy yelled this in unison. They started pouring with statements or questions. Exactly what Massie was going for.

"KEMP SHUT UP!!!"…. Cam!

"What suite?"….Kemp!

"If there is a suite don't cancel it!"…Derrick!

"Massie no te atrevas a cancelarla. es mejor que no!"…Josh? Well whatever he said Alicia giggled at it.

"Hi Dylan!"… Of course Chris was being calm. He was the only one who got laid last night. Massie shot a look at her. The look was a _don't-talk-to-him-we-are-on-a-mission-no-chit-chat _ look!

"Ok calm down boys. Got a pen… (Insert giggle here) Meet us at the New York Palace Hotel at seven. Suite 5103. And knock. That's it…" Before Derrick or any of the other guys could get a word in, Massie hung up. About after a minute, _Beep beep beep! _

**Derrick: to xcited. wat was the suite number?? **

**Massie: hmmm i would tell u to figur it out but cuz i love u its 5103.**

**Derrick: love you to. And thanks babe**

"I want to go over the plan once more ok!" Claire always over thinks things. Massie put away her phone and spoke up first.

"First, the guys show up and we answer the door in something comfortable. We bring the guys up to the King bedroom where the chairs are set up and we have them sit." The chairs were setup in a straight line at the foot of the bed. Derrick's chair was in the middle, and then to his left will be Cam and Josh. To his right will be Kemp and Chris. "We kiss them to get them calm and then we blindfold them. Then, Kristen goes around tying their hands behind the chair they are sitting in. All of us except Kristen, sorry, will be kissing them. But girls don't do it to heated just lightly." Alicia groaned and mumbled something like _I'll try _and _so hot_. Massie continued. "After Kris is done, each of us will go get our panties and bras on but put your robe on over them. Then walk over and take the blindfold off while kissing him. And then Claire and Alicia will get off of Cam and Josh and walk to middle and make out. Just to reenact that special little moment between you two and the guys." After she explained the rest of the plan, Claire piped in.

"Are you guys sure you want to do this?" She asked.

"Yea. I mean it doesn't really mean anything. Just to get our guys horny. It will totally work too!" Yelled Dylan. They all mentioned the same things and agreed. Tonight is going to be a fairy tale.

**Tell me what you guys think of the plan… Do u like it or do u want me to change it?? Give me feedback!! If you do give me feedback I will update faster!!! Vote on the poll about the Plan, go to my profile page to vote!!!  
**

**Xoxo… **


	24. Somebody To Love: Part 1

**My writers block is officially gone!! But now I just need to find time to write! I want to get 200 reviews by the end of May sooo REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWWWWW!!!!**

_**The Triplex Suite**_

**6:54pm**

After the girls got their make up and hair all ready, they put some Juicy Couture sweats on but under them was their seduction wear. Claire and Kristen had just finished moving the dining room chairs up stairs. Thank God for the elevator!!! All the girls now were sitting on the couches, flipping through _Vogue _and _Seventeen _magazines. Claire was thinking about her relationship with Cam. This night will be so romantic. _I love Cam. Cam loves me. Screw Graduation Night. Tonight is the perfect night! _ Then Kristen interrupted her thoughts.

"Leesh this is ah-dor---"Kristen started saying. There was a knock on the door. Massie held up her freshly manicured hand, silencing the hushed tones coming from the excited girls. Massie smiled and turned on her Armani gold flat. She rubbed her hands on her purple Juicy Couture clad thigh. _No need to be nervous. _Massie looked through the peep hole of the hotel suite door and saw five very HAWT guys. She turned around and winked at the girls, who were intensely watching the door. Massie opened the door, just a crack and saw Derrick smiling.

"Hey Derrick." Massie said opening the door up all the way. All five guys stormed into the luxury suite. Derrick stayed by Massie, who was still by the doorway. He entangled his hands through her waist and planted a kiss on her lip glossed lips.

"Massie, what are we doing here?" Derrick asked after he pulled away from the kiss. Yes! He was already curious.

"Oh, you'll see!" A smile crept on to Massie's face but a second later Derrick's lips were attacking it. She took his hand and led him to where the guys were in the living room. The guys were all whooping when Josh made Alicia moan when he kissed her. Massie winked indicating for the fun to begin.

"Guys, we have a surprise for ya. Follow." Massie led everybody in the elevator and they rode up to level three. Many hands on asses. The girls and guys all walked into the room. The girlfriend led they're boyfriend to the right seat. From the left, Josh, Cam, Derrick, Kemp, and then Chris.

"I told you guys. Their going to strip tea---" Kristen placed a finger on Kemp's lips but then replaced her finger with her lips. All the girls then sat on their BF's laps and then started to make out with them. After the PC got the boys all rallied up, Kristen removed herself from Kemp's lap.

"But n-no. Get back here!" Kemp demanded sounding just a teensy bit desperate. Kristen loved how she could have so much control over him. But instead of her listening to Kemp, she grabbed five blindfolds, waiting for Massie. Kristen got sick of waiting for her queen bee to stop sucking face with Derrick, she cleared her throat.

"Right!" Massie then pulled herself up and walked by Kristen, straightening her hair. Massie clapped her hands and all the girls immediately got up. Many groans from all the guys. But on the girls, five devilish grins. "Now all you guys, close your eyes." Kristen started on Kemp, pulling the Hugo Boss tie over his eyes. "Oh and one thing… If you peek, it will be all over and done with. So do not peek." Massie demanded and only hoped they didn't peek. She just loved this plan so much. After Massie said that, the guys didn't moved one inch.

A couple moments later in silence, Kristen had finished with Kemps blindfold. _This is taking to long. _

"Cmon' girls. Let's help." Massie wanted her Derry now. Massie and each of the other girls grabbed a blindfold from Kristen's soft hand. Massie touched Derrick's face lightly. He smiled under her touch, getting more aroused by the second. They all tied them around the boy's head and then grabbed the other ties to tie their hands.

**Derrick POV**

They are wrong. All of them are wrong. Massie just isn't a hot body. I love her. She loves me. Sure she can be a bitch to people, but when you look beyond that, you will see the girl I see. All Massie does is care for the people who love her. _Why am I acting so gay!!!?? _ _Oh right, I do love Massie Blo- _Oh god is that her tongue! Massie is making out with me!

I tried to grab her head to pull her forward. _Dammit, my hands are tied! _

**No One's POV**

Derrick grunted… He was mad. Massie pulled away from him, getting close to her ear.

"Something wrong…" Massie whispered in a throaty voice into his ear. All Derrick was smile and say.

"Nope, it's all good." Derrick said stupidly. Massie then smiled to her self and got off Derrick's lap.

"Well then great!" Massie sighed. Derrick whined in protest but Massie brought her manicured finger to his lips, shushing him. After he got quiet, Massie clucked her tongue and right then four other girls descended from their boyfriend's laps. After all girls were net to Massie's side, she spoke up.

"Ok well now we will be right back. If you get loose, it's over." Massie wanted this to get through their big skulls so she said it extra slow like a parent to a kid. Kristen led the way to the huge walk in closet.

"Ok girlies, get dressed quickly!" After that, the girls were scrambling wanted to get back to the boys. Then all the girls stood in front of the mirror that was conveniently big enough for them all. They admired themselves, coated their underarms with the Amazing Grace deodorant, and slipped their robes on. Massie then perked up at another idea just as they were about to leave the closet.

"Girls, wait!" Massie demanded. _This could be sexier…._ Massie walked back into the depths of the closet and pulled five pairs of four inch Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera stiletto heels. "Put them on and kill!" With that the girls each descended into the room. Claire dimmed the lighting, winking at Massie and Dylan, the only ones who turned around to see what happened. Massie gave a slight nod. _Perfect._ They all stopped a few feet in front of their boyfriends. Massie was about to speak, but…

"Dude, you fuck Massie yet?" Kemp said to Derrick.

"Uhh what makes you think I haven't Hurley?" Derrick challenged.

"Well Cammie boy filled me in on those details." Kemp snapped back, thinking he won.

"Cam, how the fuck do you know that!?" Why was Derrick getting so upset over this… _Oh yeah I'm the star goalie and haven't even fucked. I'm such a pussy. _

"Uh Claire told me. I guess Massie told her." Cam shrugged his shoulders, forgetting no one could see him.

"Is that true? You haven't slept with Massie?" Josh interrupted. God, he is just like Alicia, a gossip hound.

"Yes. And if you guys don't shut up I won't ever!!!" Derrick didn't want Massie and the other girls to over hear. Especially Massie.

"That's ok, Harrington. I could be her teacher and I bet Massie would look great in a little school girls uniform!" Exclaimed Kemp. Always a pervert. Kristen stifled back a gasp and a sob. _Her boyfriend. HER BOYFRIEND!!! Whatever… I just won't suck him! _ She smiled at the thought of Kemp begging her to.

"Kemp, if I wasn't tied to this fucking chair I would kick your fucking ass!" Derrick yelled and Massie smiled. _Thanks babe. _Massie thought to herself. Massie walked right over to Kemp, giving Kristen an apologetic look. She whispered into Kristen's ear, telling her what to say.

"Hello Kemp." Kristen said in a husky voice. Massie then put a finger on Kemp's chest and her fingers walked up slowly. "Next time keep your thoughts to yourself." And right when Kristen said 'yourself' Massie planted a huge slap on Kemp's smirky face.

Don't mess with Massie Block, girlfriend of Derrick Harrington.

**Read and Review!!!!!!!!! Love ya girlies!**

**Xoxo!**


	25. Somebody To Love: Part 2

**RATED M SCENES! MAJOR M! **

Find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

*Somebody to Love-Glee*

**Triplex Suite**

"Kristen did you just slap me?" Massie rolled her Dior mascared eyes.

"Shut up Kemp!" Massie snapped.

"Bitch…" Kemp murmured. Derrick clenched his fists. Massie glared at Kristen. She mouthed sorry. Massie then made a motioning sign to Kristen and the sexy Latina. She whispered something in their ears. Alicia was smiling. The pair then walked over to Kemp, with out him not knowing.

"Oh god Kristen!!!" Kristen was planting fake kisses on Alicia's hand. But Kemp and the boys didn't know that… While Kemp was busy getting boners, Massie glanced at Derrick. He had his head down and looked so innocent. Massie felt a bit of pity for them, a bunch of hot girls teasing them. Well Derrick has been teasing Massie forever with his sexalicious bod! This is enough! She needs him now!

"That's enough girls. Play nice now!" Massie, Claire, Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia all then dropped their robes and took off the blindfolds. Each pair of eyes popped out at the sight of the sexy goddesses.

"You like?" Claire said with her hands on her hips.

"Yes! BUT THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" Cam screamed with the other guys nodding in agreement.

"Oh is this fair?" Right then Claire grabbed Massie's face, instead of Alicia, and gently pushed her lips on hers. Massie was surprised at first but then she knew what was happening. Claire knew that she wanted to Derrick to get REALLY horny. And what better way to do that then have his girlfriend make out with her best friend. After the ten second kiss, the girls pulled apart. They turned toward the audience, consisting of the five horny guys. Massie looked at Derrick, his head was still down. _What the hell! _

"Untie. NOW!" Massie was furious! All the girls scurried over to the chairs where they were holding their boyfriends hostage. They each carefully untied the Hugo Boss tie and took their boyfriends hands and even Josh grabbed Alicia and ran her out the door.

Derrick didn't even look up when Massie touched his shoulder after everybody left. She bent down at his level. Something was wrong. She untied his hands and then looked into his eyes, he quickly looked away. Massie's stomach lurched and her throat tightened.

"Derrick, baby what's wrong?" Massie said.

"I just don't want to be turned on in front the other guys." Derrick said not looking at her.

"Derrick… Please tell me the truth." Massie said while tracing hearts on Derrick's hand. He shook his hair, a couple strands falling in his face. Massie wanted to run her hands through his golden hair. But first to find out what is wrong with Derrick.

"Massie, I love you so much! And I really want you. I know we've waited for so long. The guys are pissing me off. But I don't care. I want to have uh sex with you. But if you're not ready, cause of what happened with Jeff, I will wait. But I got to know Massie. Are you cheating on me?" When Derrick finished, the whip lash began.

Tears sprung to Massie's eyes like a broken dam. Massie grabbed Derrick's hand and squeezed it.

"Where did you get that idea Derrick?" Massie yelled with a screaming squeaking voice. Derrick took a deep breath and then answered.

"Jeff texted me. That piece of shit. And he said that you love him and you get, oh what did he say, and that you get wet every time you see him." Massie could not believe what she was hearing.

"He is trying to ruin our night. Well basically our whole damn relationship. Derrick, he practically raped me a couple of days ago, do you think I'm going to be horny for someone other than you. God Der, I love you so much! I would never EVER cheat on you!" Massie let a tear slip and go down her cheek.

"Massie I'm sorry. I never thought you would but that jackass got me thinking!" Derrick pleaded. Massie crossed her arms across her almost naked chest. She then remembered that she was almost naked. With just a bra and panties on she must be torturing Derrick. But damn it she was mad!

"It's ok. He just knows how to ruin everything!" Massie said.

"Well he won't ruin everything for us. Massie, I still love you. Can I kiss you?" _And do so much more to you then that. _ Derrick thought.

"Ya Derrick. Please kiss me." That was all that Derrick needed. Derrick stood up and grabbed Massie's hand and led her over to the bed. Derrick kissed her passionately and they both fell back on the bed. Derrick brushed back Massie's hair and kiss her neck and blew in her ear. She moaned. She laid on top of him and she leans down and kisses him roughly on the lips while his hands are caressing her body and he slid his hand up and down on her back. Derricks hand then finally reaches down to Massie's ass where her panties are and rubs her ass then she gets up slowly and starts to unbutton his top and pants.

"Massie, you don't have to if you don't want to!" Derrick says. Massie smiles and nods.

"I want to babe." Massie said. After she got his pants off she pushes him on the bed and then she lays on top of them and leans forward again and kisses him passionately. While she kissing him the naughty French way, she slides her hand down his boxers and starts to grab his dick and he jerks back on the bed.

"Derrick, it's ok." Massie said reassuringly. She then grabs it harder and starts to squeeze it and stroke it slowly. Derrick gets more relaxed and starts to love it. _Oh my god! _ Massie gets close to Derricks face. She bites his ear and she then looks him in his eyes and then slowly starts to make her way down on him. Massie goes down and starts to kiss his chest and rub it. Derrick moans. Then she goes all the way down and rubs his dick and gives it a kiss and lick and he starts to softly moan. Massie notices that he's liking it and she licks it some more and starts to suck on it and licking underneath his shaft and around his head. Massie and Derrick are both moaning and Massie feels Derrick's dick get harder and harder. Then he tries to get up but Massie puts her moisturized hands on his strong chest.

"Lay back down." Massie says in a stern voice. She goes back down and starts to suck on his member harder. Derrick is gets up and takes Massie's face in his strong grip and starts to kiss her hard. Derrick slowly takes Massie's purple panties off and then snaps her bra clasp undone. Derrick can't believe he's actually doing this! They go to the bed, both naked and he gets on top of her. Derrick presses himself on her center. Massie lets out a moan. So while she's getting wet he starts to go down and lick her nipples and suck on them. He likes it and goes down. _Let's see how far I can push her to the edge. _He starts to rub her pussy with a finger and licks it.

"Ahh Derrick!" He smiles to himself and then he bites Massie's Amazing Grace lotioned thigh. Taking a leap of faith, he puts his face between her legs and has his hands on her sides and he starts to lick her between the lips. With the tip of his tongue, he starts to tease Massie's pussy back and forth. He rubs his finger between her pussy and starts to slide it in her and she gives a loud moan.

"Oww. Don't stop. Please!" Massie begged and Derrick pushes his finger deeper and deeper. She starts to bleed a bit. Derrick starts to finger her in more deep and then he slides in another finger. Massie moans, the pain slowly going away. Derrick loves the way her pussy feels around her finger. He licks her clit while she's arching her back and caressing her B-cups. Derrick doesn't want her to cum just yet so he gives her pussy a few more touches with his tongue. Derrick comes up slowly from her body, rubbing his cock against it.

"Baby why?!" Massie whines

"Massie, I'm serious. If I hurt you, please tell me and I will stop. I swe-" Derrick pleaded.

"Shut-up and give it to me!" Massie screamed. Derrick took that as a yes and then with his big hard dick he takes it in his hands and rubs it on her soaking wet pussy. "Don't tease me!"

_Good she's loving this. Cause I know I am. _Derrick thought to himself. Massie rubs her pussy herself and Derrick starts to rub the head of his dick on her wet soaking pussy. He tries to push his head in her pussy but it's so tight. _Can't wait to tell Kemp this! What no I am not going to think about Kemp at a time like this! _ Massie keeps moaning and trying not to let him push his cock in any farther by pushing her body a bit back on the bed. _She's sooo tight! _ Derrick keeps kissing Massie, reassuring her and then he keeps rubbing his cock on her tight virgin pussy. Derrick tries pushing it in more to go in but it won't.

"Dammit." Derrick whispers.

"Derrick uh that feels so good." Massie was loving this. Derrick starts rubbing her pussy more and fingering it to get it more loose so he can fuck her crazy.

Derrick gets a bit rough and grabs Massie and moves her all the way up the bed and he gets on top of her. He just grabs his hard cock, rubbing it on her wet pussy while they kiss. Derrick takes his eight inch cock and he pushes it in her pussy slowly. Massie moans in delight with his big cock going in her very tight pussy for the first time.

"Oh baby!" Massie said this while Derrick was moaning. Her pussy tightened around Derrick's cock and they both moan so loud that Massie was pretty sure he parents would hear them. _Whoa did I just think about my parents while having sex for the first time._

"Massie Block, I love you." Derrick said while throwing his head back in pleasure, thrusting in and out of her slowly.

"I love you to." Massie said in a mumbled moaning mess of words. Massie put her hands around Derricks neck and lifted herself up. Derrick was still in her. They both leaned in and kissed. And there was that Spark. The Spark that everybody talks about. This was meant to be. Derrick moved Massie so they were fucking doggie style. He started fucking her faster and faster. He felt Massie's pussy clench around his hard cock. She was about to cum.

"Baby! I'm cumming. Mmm." Massie grabbed on the sheets and arched her back, screaming as she came for the first time with her boyfriend. Derrick pulled out after she was done and came on her bronzed back.

"Massie I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get it on your back." Derrick said after he was done. Massie turned up and faced Derrick.

"Derrick, you do not have to be sorry for anything. Well you will be sorry if you don't kiss me right now." And they did kiss. So Massie and Derrick finally did the dirty, but pleasurable act. It was all perfect.

**Wow… RATED M for a REASON!**


	26. Beauty and the Beasty

_**Triplex Suite**_

Alicia and Josh

After Massie said to dismiss everyone out, Josh and Alicia were already out the door.

"Would you like to come down to my room?" Alicia asked.

"Are you sure? You know, I'm gonna devour you!" Josh said with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I would like to try that service," she smiled deviously.

"Lead the way."

She turned and crossed toward the elevator. She looked back over her shoulder to make sure that he was following. While they waited for the elevator, he could feel the sexual tension mounting. He stood close to her and just barely caressed her hand, and Alicia shuddered with excitement. Josh knew that her pussy was already leaking like a faucet. He was going to enjoy stretching her cunt to the limit with his massively thick cock. They were the only ones in the elevator as it rode down to the 1st floor. When the doors closed, he pulled her to him and kissed her gently on the lips. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back hard. As their tongues dueled passionately, he let his hands slide down her back to her ass. With a hand on each globe of her butt, he pulled her tight against him. Alicia spread her legs slightly as he pulled her pussy against his rock hard dick. As the elevator made its way down slowly, they continued to kiss passionately.

Josh reached up and slipped his hands inside to squeeze her tits. All of Alicia's D cup tits were full and firm and he could feel her nipples poking out against her bra.

When they reached the floor with a couple of the guest rooms, she grabbed his hand and almost dragged him down the hallway to the abandoned room she had reserved from the other girls. Once the door closed and they were inside, he pushed her up against the wall and began to kiss her hard, thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth. After several moments of heavy kissing, Josh started to kiss and lick down her neck. Her bra was one size too small and her tits overflowed her bra. As he continued to kiss her neck, he reached behind her and undid her bra. Her tits came spilling out and they were a sight to behold. They were full and round with very little sag. They were tipped with half-inch dark nipples that stood erect. He slowly kissed his way to her jutting tits and began sucking and licking her hard pointy nipples. He took her right nipple between his teeth, and she groaned.

"Oh fuck that feels so good." Alicia moaned. She was naked except for black lace panties. Josh admired the Spanish goddess's perfect body. She had a flat stomach and narrow hips, and obviously was in great shape. He returned his mouth to her right tit and began to suck her entire tit into his mouth. While he was feeding on her boobs, he slipped his hand into her panties and located her excited clit hidden in a thin strip of dark hair. That made Josh so turned on. He traced his fingers over her bare, wet pussy lips, and then slowly pushed two fingers into her soaking, tight hole. As he drove his fingers in and out of her swollen snatch, he clamped his lips over her excited nipple and bit down with his teeth. She grabbed the back of his head, held him tight to her tit and began to thrust her hips on to his fingers trying to get them deeper into her burning hole.

"Don't stop... Oh... Oh... Fuck!" Josh had never done this before. _Well he has but he only focused on his needs usually… But god not this time! _

Josh moved his mouth from nipple to nipple biting and licking and sucking her aching nipples, driving her mad with his teasing, but her main focus was on the two fingers that were sliding in and out of her cunt at a furious rate. His fingers were slick with the juice pouring out of her hole as his fingers continued to ream her pussy. Her hips were flipping at his hand trying to drive his fingers deeper into her famished cunt. Alicia started to shake and tremble as he drove his digits into her gushing cunt, so when he felt she was just on the edge; he slipped his thumb up her tight asshole. Alicia's vibrating pussy went off like a roman candle as she exploded on his thrusting fingers. She screamed out loud as Josh drove her through her climax.

"OOOOOHHHHH...YYYYYEEEESSSS!"

As her orgasm crested, Josh pulled his fingers out of her smoking cunt, and kneeled down in front of her. He pulled her panties down her trembling thighs revealing a dark landing strip and the wet swollen lips of her leaking pussy. Josh started to kiss and lick his way from her belly button which held a tiny diamond piercing, down between her legs. The smell of her hot broached pussy was delicious as it filled the air around him. He kissed her inner thighs slowly working his way up toward her pussy. Her pussy was pink, juicy and puffy. He began to lick the wet lips of her cunt. Slowly, he parted her cunt lips with his tongue. Her taste was deep and earthy. As he pushed his tongue deeper into her boiling cunt, she spread her legs slightly and held Josh's head tight against her burning center.

"OOOHHH, God... Fuck yes...Fuck yes...ohhhh, eat me," she moaned again and again.

Josh used his hands to caress her legs and thighs as he licked deep into her cunt. He brought his hands up to her ass and holding a cheek in each hand; he pulled her cunt to his mouth and began sucking her clit. She raised one leg and wrapped it around his neck pulling him tighter to her creaming fuck hole. He worked her clit with his lips and tongue. He moved his hands from her ass and slid two fingers into her tight pussy and began to stroke her g-spot.

"What...are...you...doing...to...me?" Alicia groaned as she thrust her juicing pussy against his fingers and mouth.

When he slid a finger from his other hand up her asshole, she exploded into another mind-blowing cum.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! FFFFUUUCCCKKK! OOOHHH GODDDD!"

Alicia staggered backwards against the wall dazed from her over-powering climax. She slowly slid down the wall to the floor. Her breathing was shallow and labored as she tried to catch her wind. She was in another world as she sat there with her eyes closed. Josh, her boyfriend, stood up and slowly took off his shirt and tossed it on the floor. He unbuckled his belt, popped the button on his pants, and using his thumbs he pushed his pants and boxers down his legs. When his clothes cleared his crotch, his huge cock sprang out of hiding and bounced in front of him.

"Alicia" he whispered.

She opened her eyes and saw his giant prick swinging in front of her face. She still couldn't believe how huge it was. It was 11 inches of wrist-thick cock and the giant mushroom head was pointed right at her face.

"Oh my God," she mumbled. "You're so fucking big."

He smiled down at the astounded Latina. She was clearly nervous as he reached for her and pulled her to her feet. His giant prick pointed out in front of him like a small flagpole. She was actually scared of the thick veined column of flesh that swayed in front of her.

"Turn around and lean against the wall," he commanded.

Alicia stood frozen in front of him, eyes wide and stuck on his massive manhood. Her hands nervously covered her mouth.

"Turn around and lean against the wall," Josh commanded again.

She slowly turned and leaned against the wall. She spread her legs and looked over her shoulder as he stepped behind her. She was breathing slowly with her eyes closed as Josh lined his cock up to her juicy cunt. Taking his huge cock in hand, he slid the giant head along her slick cunt lips and nudge against her rock hard clit.

"Oh Jesus," Alicia squealed as he pushed the head against the mouth of her steaming cunt. "Please go slow."

Josh leaned against her harder and the mouth of her cunt started to open under the tremendous pressure of his steel rod of cock. Slowly, the giant head eased past the tight muscles of her cunt and popped inside.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" she whimpered.

With just the head lodged in her over-whelmed cunt, he started to slowly fuck her. Moving ever so slowly, Josh managed to work in the first three inches of his giant cock into her tight, pulsating cunt. She felt like a tree trunk was being crammed up her pussy. She had never had anything this big inside of her ever. _Well never before had he fucked me like this! _ The sides of her pussy felt like that they were being stretched beyond its limits. He just continued to slowly stuff cock deep into her wet burning cunt.

"OH...MY...GOD..." she cried again and again as he pushed deeper and deeper. He met his first resistance at six inches, but that wasn't going to stop him. He was going to get all 11 inches crammed up her hot tight cunt if it took all night.

"Rub your clit for me baby," Josh ordered.

Alicia slid her hand down between her thighs and slowly began to rub her clit. As she worked herself toward an orgasm, her pussy began to relax and Josh was able to fuck deeper into her tight center. The pressure was building both on her clit as she rubbed it furiously and deep inside her burning, aching cunt as Josh continued his assault on her defenseless pussy. She started to have orgasms every few thrusts as the great head nudged forward deeper inside her stretched channel. Some were small, others mind-numbing. Her whole body was shaking and trembling from the strain, but after twenty minutes, he was buried to the hilt. All 11 inches were buried in her hot wet pussy and the fun was about to begin.

"OH...MY...GOD..." she cried again and again like a song.

Her boyfriend grabbed her hips and pulled slowly all the way out. He watched as the lips of her pussy stretched tight like a seal around his giant prick. Then suddenly, he rammed his fat, hard cock back inside her wet sleeve and the head bounced off her cervix.

"UUUUUUUUGGGGGGG GGGGGGGHHHHHHHH HH!" Alicia cried in surprise.

He started to pound her pussy with everything he had. He held on to her waist and drilled 11 inches of iron hard cock into her juicy cunt again and again. She started to cum on the fifth thrust, and her orgasms continued non-stop for the next thirty minutes. He was hitting her in places that no cock had ever been before, and she had fucked a lot of guys! Josh was like a machine. In and out, in and out, in and out as he relentlessly drove his giant cock up her flaming cunt sending her from one cum to another in a long stream of orgasms that never seemed to end.

"OH GOD... FUCK ME WITH YOUR GIANT COCK...OH GOD!" She screamed so loud.

Josh drilled into her time and time, over and over. Alicia screamed and still he fucked her tight cunt. She swore at him and still he drilled deep into her inner core. She begged him to stop, but he just went on plunging his giant cock up her creaming pussy. When she begged him to fuck her harder, he grabbed her hair and thrust faster and harder into her hot exploding pussy.

"OH GOD... FUCK...ME...HARD...FUCK ME ...GIANT COCK...OH GOD!"

As they fucked, Josh reached under her to grab her swing tits. Taking one in each hand he used them like handles and pulled her onto his cock as he thrust deep into her molten center. He pinched and twisted her hard swollen nipples. She exploded around his cock, her cunt rippling and clutching at his invading member. Then he stuck two fingers into her swampy cunt, wetting them with her flowing juices and thrust them into her tight ass and began to time his finger thrusts with his plunging cock. Again her creaming slit exploded from the dual stimulation, sending shocks waves out from her cunt to every part of her body. She was exhausted from end to end orgasms, and the relentless pounding of his savage thrusts as he drove his plunging thick monster deep into her seething, churning cunt. But Alicia couldn't stop cumming, somehow Josh managed to keep her on the edge even when her pussy was creaming and flowing like a faucet. Streams of pussy juice ran down her thighs to her ankles. His big thrusting cock and large swinging balls were covered with her juice. And still he continued to nail her with his endless thrusts. But underneath all the electric currents flowing thru and around her, she felt something deep inside building and building, and with every thrust of his massive cock that drove up her overworked cunt that pressure built and built. It was going to be massive. It was going to rock her world. Alicia felt that she might not survive what was coming, but she couldn't stop it and she didn't want too. Josh continued to fuck her hard sending his cock deep into her juicy pussy as he bottomed out on each thrust. He was impaling her on his giant spear with each thrust into her tight, clutching cunt.

"OH PLEASE... OH PLEASE... LET ME CUM... FUCK ME...OH GOD ...!"

Suddenly, the pressure exploded throughout her body in a giant blast of color and light. Her pussy clamped down on his plunging cock like a vise. The entire length of her rippling cunt grabbed at his thrusting prick and tried to milk all the cum from it. Her sleeve tightened on his iron hard tool as he pushed in and pulled out, demanding his cum. She heard a far off scream of orgasmic ecstasy and slowly realized it was herself crying out in final release.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH... MMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY... FFFUUUUCCCCKKKKKKK... MMMMMMEEEEEEEEE... UUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHHH!" Alicia begged and pleaded.

She bucked and thrust and rocked underneath him in a screaming, thundering climax that seemed to go on for ever. Her boyfriend plunged deep into her exploding cunt one final time and began to fire rope after rope of burning hot cum into her climaxing womb. It was like a geyser going off in her cunt. His cum poured out of him in eruption after eruption coating the inside of her burning snatch and then squeezing out around the base of his rampaging cock as he continued to thrust into her pussy again and again. Their co-mingled juices flowed down her legs in rivers of white sticky strands and pooled on the floor at her feet.. She was delirious from the endless climaxes, and almost insane with the intense pleasure that he had brought to her. Intense pleasure that seemed to have no end.

"PLEASE...PLEASE...PLEASE...JUST CUM...OH GOD!"

"Here it comes now, baby." Josh pulled his giant rod from her drooling, battered cunt with a loud slurp sound. He moved around her and got on his knees before her upside-down face. His huge cum covered cock was waving above her face, and she looked at his swinging cock with dismay and awe. He held her head as he pushed the great head against her lips. "Here it comes," he said as he forced the head of his giant cock between her lips. She tried to pull away, but he held her tight by her hair.

"Open your mouth, Goddamn you." he yelled at her. "I want you to suck my cock, bitch." _Josh would have to apologize for that one later, but now was not the time… _

Alicia opened her mouth as commanded and he thrust the head of his cock into her mouth. She strained to wrap her lips around the head of his cock, and she stared wide eyed as he pulled back and shoved six inches of steel hard cock into her throat. She breathed in loudly through her nose as his long hard cock drilled into her hot mouth. Josh quickly pulled his big, thick cock back until just the head was left in her mouth. Alicia was gasping for air, but sweet and caring Josh did not care. Giving her no time to catch her breath, he thrust again sending half his huge cock crushing into her throat again. She tried to push against him, to keep his giant cock out of her mouth so she could breathe, but he was too strong. He backed out again and thrust down into her throat sending all but an inch into her mouth. Alicia was scared. She was gagging and couldn't breathe as his thick cock filled her airway.

"Take it all, bitch." Josh thrust down again and this time he could feel her lips wrapped around the base of his cock. He thrust into her mouth again and again forcing her mouth up and down his cock. His girlfriend was choking and gagging on his cock, but it was that sensation that kept him thrusting deep into Alicia's throat again and again. The tight, rippling, feel of her gagging throat was simply too incredible too believe. Josh could feel the tingling in his balls.

"Here it comes, baby. Drink my hot cum." Josh bellowed as he drilled down her throat a final time and his cock exploded in a flood of thick, hot cum. Josh shot huge blast after blast of hot jizz deep into her throat. It went straight into her stomach as her gagging reflex forced his load down her throat. Josh backed his cock out of her throat freeing her airway. As she gulped in much needed air, she also gulped down the rest of his entire load as it poured from the head of his cock. When Josh was through cumming, he pulled his dick from his girlfriend's talented mouth and looked down at the exhausted and brutalized Alicia. Her face and hair were covered in his cum that had spilled out of her mouth. Her mouth was red and swollen from where his powerful cock had thrust down her throat. Her tits were rapidly rising and falling as she tried to take air into her lungs, and she stared up at him with a look mixed with total fear and burning desire.

"Jesus Alicia, you are a hot cunt, and I am going to fuck that tight ass next. Be ready, bitch." She whimpered at his words as if he had slapped her. _God I love role-playing. _Josh thought as he grabbed the nape of Alicia's neck and gave her a very passionate kiss.

"Josh… I'll be ready." Alicia said as she pushed him down on the cum covered bed. 

**WOW! REVIEW PLEASE AND GIVE IDEAS!**


	27. Not My Happy Ending

**Triplex Suite**

**Claire and Cam**

_Massie just kicked us out, now what… _ Thought Claire as she side glanced at Cam, her boyfriend.

"So what now?" Cam asked, reading Claire's mind.

"You mean you're not mad?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Why would I be mad?" Cam knitted his eyebrows together.

"Well I…was…I, uh. Forget about it." Claire said hesitatingly.

"No! Wait, what about that! What just happened?" Cam walked away from Massie's door, near the elevator. He was about to hear Derrick pounding his girlfriend… He did not want to hear that. Claire walked up to him and had an apologetic look on her face.

"Well kissing Massie, got you pretty turned on, didn't it?" Cam nodded.

"So why did you have to tease me Claire?" _Ya, now I am going to have to go home and take a really cold shower with lots of liquid soap… _Cam got excited at the thought of Claire giving him head in the shower. _Ugh, noo. _

"Well it shouldn't matter what I do or not do. That's not important. But what is important is that it wasn't just a tease…" Claire said being fully serious. _I want an intimate relationship with the love of my life… _Claire put her hand on Cam's bicep and he glanced at it for a second before looking in his girlfriend's deep pool of eyes.

"Claire what about graduation night?" _God can't I just take the damn offer and keep my damn mouth shut. _

"Well I don't care anymore!" Claire walked her fingers up Cam's bicep and reached his shoulder and then pulled him in for a deep kiss. She slipped her tongue in his mouth before wrapping her hands behind his neck. _I love you, Cameron Fisher. _After she pulled away, she placed her head against Cam's forehead and laced her fingers through Cam's hand. Claire led him down the staircase. They walked down the hallway, hearing Alicia's muffled moans.

_Ok weird but whatever._ Claire thought.

Then Claire and Cam got to the end of the hallway. A candle was lit on a table pushed up against the wall. On the door knob there was a sign in Massie's perfect script. _Do Not Disturb C and C. _That was what it said. Massie really thought of everything. Claire handed Cam the note and he read it. His eyes lit up with a mix of shock and excitement.

"Oh Claire…" That was all Cam could say before Claire's lips attached to his. While still kissing, Cam somehow opened the door and guided Claire in. The door was then shut and it was just the two of them in the whole world.

_**Thirty Minutes Later…**_

"Cam, you fucker get out! Get OUT NOW!" Claire screamed at the top of her lungs. She was just sick. Literally. Her palms were sweating, her stomach felt like it jumped on the Empire State Building (times twenty more times) and her vision was getting blurry.

"Claire, what's going on?" Cam said shocked as he walked back into their room from the bathroom. Claire was holding his phone and she tried to storm out of the room. Cam held her back with a strong grip on her shoulders. He looked down at her tear streaking face and part of him died.

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!" Claire said while punching Cam's chest trying to get free of his grasp.

"Claire, what did I do?" Cam asked calmly but sternly. Claire stopped trying to wiggle free and stood still. Cam let go of her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. There was no emotion on Claire's face, not at all. Then all of the sudden…

"YOU SLEPT WITH KAYLE THAT'S WHAT!" Claire yelled and she was pretty sure Alicia had stopped fucking Josh because she could hear Claire screaming.

"I what!" Cam threw his arms up exclaiming 'what!'.

"That hoe's throat your had tongue down. Kayle. Oh ya the one who bitch slapped me to!" Claire's tears were coming again. _Tears weren't supposed to be coming. I was supposed to be coming! _ Cam saw that Claire was still holding his phone.

"Claire, let me see my phone." Cam said, dead serious. Claire sighed angrily and then tossed Cam his phone. The screen was open to a text message. Cam didn't know the number but he read the message anyway.

**hi lovrrr. god im still sore from u lastnite. u rly rode me harrd. xxx kayle **

"What the hell is this?" Cam said not really to anyone in particular. He just wanted to know what the hell was happening. Claire clucked her tongue and crossed her arms over her chest, finally getting a hold of herself.

"You tell me, Cam." She said his name with a mix of disgust and harshness.

"Nothing happened! I don't know how she even got my cell number! I swear! Clairebear…" Cam slid his hand on her shoulder and pulled her forward. Claire did nothing; Cam took that as a good sign. Cam moved in to kiss Claire's special spot, just below her ear on her neck, but then Claire spoke before he could reach it.

"Get out. I need to think. Just wait somewhere." Claire couldn't look Cam in the eyes as she said this. Cam slumped his shoulders and walked out of the room. The room he was supposed to have sex with his girlfriend for the first time.

Claire couldn't stand to be in this room. To many romantic things going on. And no romantic things going on for her. She shot off a couple of texts to the girls saying she was going shopping and that she will tell them the details later. But Claire glanced down at her semi naked body. _Shit I can't go shopping like this. _Claire opened the nearest closet and her eyes were full of tears all over again. Massie REALLY did think of everything. The closet was full with couture and all of Claire's favorites. _It's like Massie knew that one of us was going to screw this thing up. Cam screwed it up. He mostly screwed Kayle… _Anger seethed through Claire's pores as she pulled on a baby blue tank top from Alice + Olivia and put on an old pair of jeans. She grabbed her Coach wallet and was out the door to BCBG. Her favorite store.

But what Claire didn't know is that in that same store there were two girls ready to take Claire down to the dirt, to get their hands on her boyfriend, Cam…


	28. Dropped The Bomb, I Mean Knife

**Triplex Patio**

Massie wrapped her robe around her shoulders as she walked out onto the patio. _Derrick. Derrick. Derrick. I'm now fueled by Derrick. Ugh even his name is sexy. _He was a complete gentleman and he knew when he was going to rough but it was perfect. Tonight was perfect. _Yes, my life is absolutely perfect. Except… __**Jeff! **_I'm not going to think about him, Massie thought to herself.

It was a beautiful night in New York City. The sky had dim glow and you could see just a thin strip of sunset far off, towards the north. It was late enough so you could see many stars. Massie leaned up against the railing on the patio and continued to stare out at the sky. Derrick was just running down to get water… _We both are plenty thirsty… Mmmm, a nice glass of wine sounds good to me! _Massie turned and instantly ran into a hard chest. Water was running down her chest and all over her robe. She looked up and it was Derrick.

"Massie, sorry!" Derrick was holding two glasses of water, both half empty now and all over her robe. Massie raised her right eyebrow and stared, then smiled devilishly.

"That's ok. Just don't touch me Derrick." Massie said while taking off her robe, revealing nothing but her sculpted bare naked body. She threw her robe at him and walked towards the room. Derrick gulped and caught the wet robe. His pants began to grow bigger.

"No problem babe…" Derrick said while trying to keep his eyes on her face. He turned and faced the city sky and thought of homeless people, grandma's and lonely kittens. Derrick finally got calmed down till he heard a shriek from Massie. He ran back into the room. Massie wasn't there. He heard sniffling and ran into the bathroom to find Massie holding her phone and standing in front of the mirror.

"Massie! What!" Derrick screamed, while walking over to his crying girlfriend. Massie nodded over to the mirror and pointed. There was guy's handwriting in lipstick. Massie's favorite shade, Pink Love. That wasn't what freaked Derrick out the most. It was what it said. _**I Love Ms. Massie Block. **_In big letters across the whole mirror.

"Derrick… He's insane!" Tears were falling down her cheeks and she was shivering. Derrick shut is his a gape mouth and put his arms around Massie's shoulders, comforting her.

"Massie, this will stop! I promise you." Massie turned around and put her hands around his neck and nuzzled her head in his shoulder. "Massie, what did happen when you two uh dated?" She groaned into his shoulder.

"Why! Tell me why you need to know that Derrick!" Massie pushed Derrick and turned her back away from him. She was staring at her nails, thinking.

"Massie, I love you so much. I want this to end. I just don't know why he's obsessed with you. I mean, guys think your hot, yeah but this guys a physco. What happened?" Derrick was dead serious.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." Massie felt Derrick pull on her elbow and she turned back towards him, with her head bowed down.

"No Mass, I'm sorry. But if you won't tell me, I'll ask him myself." Massie's eyes popped out of her head and she started to shake her head.

"Derrick you can't! I won't let you! Please! Derrick, I'll t-tell you." Massie pleaded. Derrick nodded and went in to hug Massie. She always felt safe in his arms. They both walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Oh the bed, the sheets were all over the place and were wrinkled. They had a great time and Massie never thought she would be talking about her ex-boyfriend after Massie had sex for the first time. Derrick wrapped his big hand over her small one and looked into Massie's eyes.

"Ok Massie. What happened?" Massie inhaled three times and her palms began to sweat. She tilted her head up and then down.

"Well we started dating in 9th grade. You know that. Jeff was really nice and all. But then h-h-ee cheated on me. I caught Jeff, in the act. I was so soo shocked I just stood there while he kissed that bitch. Then Jeff looked up and had a smirk on his face. I flipped him off and then he just ran at me and, and..." Massie was in tears and Derrick had to try and calm her down by holding her. "And he slapped me and messed with me. I felt so sick. Why would my boyfriend hurt me? And after he was done, he told me not to tell anyone or else it'll go around the school that I was a lying skanky hoe. So I never told anybody. Jeff eventually got sick of me and he went onto some other whore. So that's why Jeff has always had a close eye on me. He wants to make sure that I don't tell anybody about both of his dirty secrets. One, he cheated and two, he h-hits. Alot." Massie wiped under her eyes and looked into her lap.

"Massie is that it? I mean I'm sorry but why did you stay around?" Derrick put his hand on Massie's thigh. His hand was burning a hole in her naked leg and she closed her eyes and breathed in.

"Well, it happened more than once. And I just learned to deal with him. It was fine, till Jeff got out of control." Massie lifted her left palm and held it out for Derrick to see. There was a big white scar going down her hand. Derrick's eyes widened and he stood up, punching the wall and swearing under his breath.

"Massie, what the hell did that mother-fucker do to you? Why did you never tell me about him!" Derrick was fuming and Massie bit her lip. Derrick saw how nervous she looked and he calmed down and then sat back down on the bed next to Massie.

"Well we were uh fooling around. Jeff was into really kinky stuff. We were all getting into it and then he lit a candle and watched it melt. I was thinking he was crazy but then he said he was fine and just leaned me back on the bed. Jeff g-grabed the candle and tore my shirt open. And, and he burned me with wax. It hurt so bad, Derrick. But he told me not to scream but I couldn't keep it in. I screamed and screamed. He grabbed his pocket knife and slit my hand to shut me up." Derrick stood up and punched the wall again.

"Well, I'm guessing it didn't work! Massie he hurt you! I'm going to kick his fucking ass!"

"Derrick. It's fine. I'm with you. I just want to be with you and only you. I don't know what I'm going to do about him yet but you are mine, Derrick. So be with me, please." Massie looked up at Derrick through her eyelashes. After a minute with Derrick's back turned to her, she got up and put her arms around him. Derrick just stood still, not acknowledging her, at all.

"Derrick, what?" Massie could hear the tears in her voice. _Great! _

"Massie, every time I hold your hand I will be thinking of that guy who hurt my girlfriend. If I propose to you, under that ring will be that scar. He left a permanant mark on you and on me. I love you Massie. I don't know how many times I can say that but it will always be true." Derrick turned and hugged Massie and reached for her hand. He kissed each side of her hand and then looked up at Massie.

"I love you to. But this isn't my life anymore." Massie pointed to her scar and then took Derrick's face in her hand. "You are."

**Awww this is an intense chapter... R&R! Tell me whatcha think and the girl with the bet with her friends. Email me, i want to hear more about it!**

**xoxo **


	29. Oh, We Never Had That Talk Before!

_**Alicia and Josh's Suite **_

Alicia woke up from her deep trance and it took her a while to realize where she was. But what didn't take long was for the pain to kick in. It was all over Alicia's body. Her shoulders, her chest, and mostly under the waist. Then she remembered where she was, in Massie's hotel suite in a room with Josh. Speaking of Josh, he was sleeping with his arm over his face. Every part of him was defined. Josh's abs, his face, and his arms. They just made Alicia's mouth water. But then she remembered that Josh was really rough with her earlier that night. He was never that rough with her. _I wonder why Josh was like that? _Alicia thought. She wanted to know. Alicia pressed her fingers to Josh's pecks and pressed down hard. Josh squirmed but that was it. She started to shake him.

"Josh, baby wake up!" Alicia pleaded.

"No Alicia. I'm sleeping." He turned over on his side and Alicia got a perfect shot of his DEFINED ass. _Mmmm. _

"Fine. I'll be in the shower. Naked. And horny." Alicia got up but she felt Josh's grip on her hand. She smiled to herself. "Yes Josh?"

"I'll go with you." They both got up and headed to the bathroom. Alicia turned on the shower and the fan on. Once the water was hot enough, they both stepped in and that's when the steam began.

_**One Intimate Shower Washing Later**_

Josh pulled Alicia to him. He smiled and kissed her on the lips. Alicia kissed him back but then pulled back and closed her eyes.

"What?" Josh said not letting go of her hips.

"Why were you so rough last night?" Alicia cocked her head to the right and looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"I don't know. I guess I wanted to try something new. We've never done that before, I thought it would be fun. Plus, Kemp said that it would be hot. Which I think was. Did you like it?" Josh asked.

"Well yes and no. I felt close with you but I mean it hurt like hell. It was like my first time all over again but worse. I was actually scared of you. God, I'm such a whiner. I'm sorry!" Josh's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No Alicia. I'm sorry I hurt you. I should of asked you before doing that. But I'm so sorry. I just wanted you to know that you are mine." Josh said while grabbing her hips.

"Well, I am yours. I'm not going anywhere. But Josh, what the hell? I like being on top and taking control over you. You know that!" The sexy Latina said while pouting and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alicia, you can be on top now..." Josh said while grinning. _Ugh, why is he turning into a sex pervert like Kemp! _Alicia thought.

"That's ok. You can just fuck yourself now." Alicia said while stepping out of the shower and wrapping a Lauren by Ralph Lauren white fluffy towel around her wet body. Just as Alicia was walking towards the make up counter in the bathroom she heard Josh moan her name. She stopped dead in her tracks. Josh was _really _fucking himself.

"Oh uhh. God Alicia... Mmmm." Josh moaned. Alicia closed her eyes and turned on her heel. She opened her eyes when she was facing the shower. Alicia could see through the shower door, Josh was handling his junk. If you want to put it that way.

"Oh Josh, YES!" Alica moaned sarcastically. Well that should get Josh going. Alicia then walked towards the door of the bathroom and walked into their shared suite. _Hmm, I wonder when Josh will be done... _Alicia did not want to wait for him so she went to her closet that held all of her clothes for the weekend. She cocked her head to the side, deciding on what to wear. Alicia finally decided on a Stella McCartney Lace Blouse with Pleat Judo shorts. She picked up a Oasis skinny brown leather belt and wrapped it around her hips. Alicia grabbed a pair of Fendi Court shoes and walked over to the unkempt bed and sat down. Alicia put on one of the heels and then her phone beeped. _Where the hell is my phone?_ Alicia thought as she wobbled through out the room, looking.

"Oh there you are!" Alicia grabbed her Sidekick off of the the chair under Josh's T-shirt. _Hmm, Josh is still in the shower. Whatever. _Alicia checked her phone. No missed calls, but two new text messages. One from Claire, the other one from Unknown. She checked the one from Claire first.

**Claire: **fight w/ cam. bcbg im there...

Oh no... What could they possibly fight about? They are the 'sweet' couple. Alicia wondered while she stared at the phone screen. Alicia started texing back.

**Alicia: **oh hon im sorry wat happened?

It took a couple moments till Claire finally texted back.

**Claire: **ill tell when we r all 2gether

Alicia figured that Claire wanted to be alone so she didn't text back. Alicia slipped on the other shoe and then remembered that she had another text message. From Unknown... Alicia flipped opened her phone and went to her unread text messages.

**Unknown: **u might want to check on ur alpha... she could use a shoulder to cry on...

_What the hell! Massie never cries! Why would she! Who is this unknown person! _Alicia thought as she got up and paced to the bathroom.

"Josh! I'm going to go up to Massie's!" Alicia said. She heard the shower turn off and then the door opened. Out came Josh with a towel wrapped around his hips. Naughty thoughts approached Alicia's mind. _No Massie needs to know about this..._

"Alicia why leave all of this?" Josh had a confused look on his face. Alicia shook her head before answering.

"Wow Josh. You know what, you might as well climb back in bed and grab a Playboy because that's what your going to be doing for a while now." Anger seethed through Josh's face and Alicia had to bit her lip from speaking.

"What is your problem Alicia! Ok, I messed up last night but you don't want to tell me anything and you think that your all sexy and secretive but Alicia, I'm your boyfriend not a sex toy! God damn it Alicia just talk to me once in a while!" Josh said. He took one last look at Alicia before walking past her. Alicia had to swallow the lump in her throat before talking again.

"Josh, do you think I enjoy being tossed around like your sex slave! NO! I do it for you! Why don't you just say no! Do I have to do everything!" Alicia screamed. She just wanted out of this room now. _I can't believe i'm fighting with Josh right now!_

"Ok I get it! But I know you think that I'm just with you for your ass but no I'm not. You are so much more than that Alicia. But I do enjoy fucking you, yeah!" Josh said with a smirk on his face.

"Screw you!" Alicia said while laughing.

"Well if you insist. But seriously, is there anything you want to talk about?" Josh _was _serious. There was that glint in his eye. That twinkle.

"I think I might be bi-sexual." And that's when Alicia dropped the ball. Josh opened his mouth and then shut it again. Alicia twitched her nose in anticipation. "Say something Josh..."

"Well that is just awesome! I'm glad you finally said it! Haha, I knew something was up when you kissed Claire!" Josh was _happy! _That came as a shock to Alicia. She thought that he'd throw her a football and call her a dyke. She could get used to this.

"Oh shit! Speaking of Claire, her and Cam got into a fight! I don't know what about!" Alicia crossed her arms over her chest, thinking about if Claire was ok.

"Oh man! She probably told Cam that she was bi and he went all bitchy on her. Oh damn he does not know the beauty of this." Josh said being an all time boy.

"Whatever Josh. But if you want to stay here and think about ways to get me and Claire into bed, you can do that. But I am going to go up to Massie's!" Alicia said while grabbing her phone off of the bed.

"What you going to make out with Massie but you don't want me to watch?" Funny Josh...

"Nooo, I just going to talk to her about Claire." Alicia partially lied. The main reason she wanted to go up and talk to Massie was about the strange text she got from the unknown person. _I wonder if the other girls got text messages from Unknown? _

"Well I'll go with you just to make sure you don't give a little lip action to her." Josh said while taking off his towel from around his waist and pulling on a clean pair of boxers. Alicia tried not to stare but she couldn't resist. Josh pulled at the waistband and it made a snapping noise, that brought Alicia back down to earth. "Ya I knew you couldn't be full on lesbian. How could you resist this baby?" Josh said being all cocky while motioning to his boxers.

"I have no idea Josh." Alicia said while turning to the mirror to fix her make up. When she was done and Josh was done pulling on a Hollister pink shirt, they walked out, hand in hand, towards the elevator.

**DID YOU LIKE IT, LOVE IT, OR (SADLY) HATE IT? R&R! ALSO, EMAIL ME YOUR IDEAS! I LOVE YOU GIRLIES! **

**XOXO**


	30. The Beauty Get's A Rose From The Beast

_**Massie's Triplex Suite**_

Derrick got up from the bed and walked to the door. He was comforting Massie when he heard a knock on the door. Derrick opened the door to find Alicia and Josh. Alicia pushed her way through the door with a _huff. _Josh nodded to Derrick and they slapped hands.

"Hey man. Did you and Mass do it yet?" Josh pleaded while he walked through the threshold of the door. Derrick rolled his eyes.

"Yes. But dude, that's not the problem now! You remember that dick Jeff? Well he's stalking Massie now, being a complete asshole. Oh and I just found out that when Massie and Jeff were dating, he cut Massie's hand!" Derrick screamed. He heard a whimpering noise after.

"Derrick, no! He'll know! Don't tell them!" Massie pleaded. Derrick and Josh walked back to the room to find Massie nuzzled in Alicia's neck.

"Dude, if this issue wasn't so serious, this could really be hot!" Josh whispered to Derrick. He punched Josh in the chest and he picked up Massie bridal style and slipped her back in the bed. Once she was in bed, Alicia started asking the questions.

"Massie, what the hell is going on!" Alicia said while sitting back down on the bed, next to her crying bestfriend.

"Alicia you know Jeff. He's a complete freak and loser. God, why am I crying over this douchebag!" Right then Massie heard a door bell ring. "What was that? Ugh, did someone order room service?" Massie got up and walked towards the door, leading to the elevator. Derrick ran and took her hand.

"Massie, where are you going!" Derrick asked.

"To get the door." Massie answered with a tone that screamed _'duh'_. Massie detected the worry in Derrick's eyes, so she leaned in to kiss him. "I'll be fine Derr." Massie said calmly. Derrick nodded and let go of Massie's hand. Massie went though the door and hit the elevator 'down' button. She waited a couple minutes, silently noting that she would have to talk to the hotel manager about the elevator wait time. When the elevator finally rolled down to the first floor, Massie walked to the hotel suite door. She looked through the peep hole and found no one.

"What the.." Massie opened the door to find a serving table with a red table cloth over it. On the table was a serving platter. Massie lifted the lid and gasped. There was a single red rose. The kind from the _Bachelor._Massie blinked a couple times and then picked up the rose. She brought to her nose, inhaled it's sweet scent. Oh Massie just loved roses!

"I wonder who sent this?" Just as Massie was wondering, a small card with boy-ish writing appeared on the table. _Oh, I must of not seen it. _Massie put down the rose and looked down the hall as if it was a crime to be there. _Well if my mother ever knew if I was here. _Massie picked up the card and read. She smiled at it's very words. Massie did a little dance in the doorway. She grabbed the rose and shut the door, happily. Massie skipped up the stairs, two at a time. She didn't want to wait for the slow-ass elevator, Massie was just to happy.

What the card had said was **"I love you Massie Block!"**

**_Massie's and Derrick's Triplex Suite_**

After Massie left, Derrick sat in a chair by the bed where Josh was trying to second base Alicia. She was sitting on the edge of the bed where Josh was trying rub between her legs. Alicia had enough.

"Josh, no! Don't touch me!" Alicia said as she got off the bed, pushing Josh in the process. Alicia walked her way, swishing her hips seductivly, to the bathroom with the messed up mirror.

"Dude, what did you do to Alicia?" Derrick asked as Josh rolled his eyes.

"Nothing, I was just a little rough with her lastnight. Oh man, but she was screaming my name!" Josh smiled at the memory of Alicia... No, no it's to dirty! He thought.

"Well what she doesn't want you anymore. Cause what was that all about. You two are usually all over each other." Derrick asked still confused. Josh shook his down, chuckling if you will.

"See now this is why you just lost your virginity last night. Now listen cause your new at this. Girls use sex as an advantage to control us, guys. See right now, Alicia wants me to learn a lesson. And if I don't pretend to learn it then I never get to tap that pretty little ass ever again!" Josh said to a very over whelmed Derrick. _Man, Josh is becoming more and more like Kemp every day! _Derrick thought.

"That's right, Josh! Ever again. Derrick, what happened to the mirror. You went crazy with Massie-love!" Alicia said, appearing suddenly back into the room, laughing at the joke. But it wasn't a joke, Derrick thought. This human (if Jeff's even that) hurt Massie. His eyes went into an agonized stare as he remembered what Massie had told him. The candle. The knife. Everything. Derrick stood up and punched the wall. Alicia instanly jumped back at the sudden violence.

"Damn it!" Derrick was furious with himself. He should of never dumped Massie in the 9th grade. God, he was so stupid for wanting to trade up Massie for that washed up bimbo Brooke. But really he traded down.

"Derrick! What the hell is wrong with you!" Alicia screamed. She hated violence. _Shudder. Last night with Josh. Great...! _Derrick stood up, shaking his head. He started pacing the room.

"Alicia, you don't understand. He hurt Massie!" Derrick screamed. Alicia gasped and then started coming at Derrick.

"You mean Jeff did that. In the bathroom." Alicia said slowly. Derrick nodded and then Alicia started pacing as well. "Omigod. Omigod! What a freak!" Alicia screamed. Josh got up and ran to his girl friend. He took her small hands into his big, rough ones and led Alicia to the bed where he sat down, bringing Alicia with him. She was sitting on his lap and Josh was cradling her in a way. Suddenly a very happy looking Massie burst through the doors of the suite.

"Oh Derrick. Thank you. Thank you so much!" Massie exclaimed as she came striding into the room. She round her arms through Derricks neck and brought her lips to his. Derrick was confused but wrapped his arms around her thin waist and deepened the kiss anyways. But then Derrick pulled back and closed his eyes, in a thinking matter.

"Why are you thanking me?" Derrick asked Massie. When he opened his eyes he found a very happy Massie smiling brightly at him.

"For these silly! I loved it. Very sweet of you!" Massie held out a single red rose and card. Derrick took the rose and the card. He read the card first and then looked at the rose, longingly. Massie was still smiling at Derrick when he looked back at her. But then her smile started to slowly fade. _No, no, NO! _Massie put it together.

"DERRRRRRRICK!" Massie screamed at the top of her longs. Massie reached for the rose and grabbed it by it's throned end. It punctured Massie finger bad. She watched as the blood kept oozing out of her finger. Massie gasped at the sudden sight of the blood.

"Shit! Massie are you ok?" Derrick asked as he threw the rose and the card to the floor. Then he disappeared into the bathroom. Derrick came out with a wet Ralph Lauren white wash cloth and a Band-Aid. He cleaned off the blood with wash cloth. He wrapped the Band-Aid around Massie's clean, but bleeding finger. He bent down and kiss it.

"Thank you Derrick." Massie said while kissing Derrick quickly on the lips. "But I am not ok. I won't be ok until you get rid of the rose. Please. But I never want to Jeff's fucking face ever again!" Massie screamed. Derrick nodded and then swooped in to give her a big hug. Massie nuzzled her head deep in Derrick's Axe scented neck.

At least Massie had Derrick.

Massington.


	31. More Tough Than Jacob&Edward Together!

_**Kristen And Kemp's Triplex Suite**_

Is that her firm ass against my groin? Oh please let it be! Kemp thought as he opened his eyes. What he saw was what you can say is _beautiful! _Kemp was right. Kristen Gregory's butt was snuggled so close to Kemp's groin that there was absolutely no distance in between. Kemp looked around the suite and noticed every single piece of Kristen's and his clothing was scattered around. He spotted his Calvin Klein boxer's next to Kristen's skimpy bra and panties. Kemp's eyes widened as Kristen groaned and pushed into him even more.

"Mmm. Morning, babe." Kemp said as he kissed Kristen's neck. Her eyes shot open as she realized what she was wearing. Well more like what she wasn't wearing.

"Uh, morning Kemp!" Kristen said while pushing the thin sheet up to her neck, covering up all her, _ahem, _assets. Kemp reached and massaged her hip, nuzzling in her neck. Kristen's hip was still radiating heat from her boyfriend's touch.

"Kristen. Please don't cover up. Your beautiful!" Kemp said. He pulled her underneath him and Kristen was now trapped under his control. Well she is strong...

"Keeemmp! Ughhh!" He shut her up by closing his mouth on her's. Kristen was still squirming and trying to get free by grinding her hips up. Little did Kristen know, that was totally turning Kemp on.

"Oh god." Kemp moaned as he started kissing his girlfriend's neck. He smiled when he felt her still fumbling. Kemp grabbed and locked Kristen's hands, hands that were pushing his shoulders, in his strong grip. All of the sudden, Kristen burst into dry sobs. Dry sobs, then tears. "Kristen, what's wrong!" Kemp demanded when he let go of her hands and got off her body. Kristen brought her hands to her face and sat up.

"Knew that would stop ya!" Kristen said while winking. Dumbfounded, Kemp grabbed Kristen's wrist. She turned around and looked at her wrist. Bad idea... Kristen also got a peek at Kemp's most prized possession. It was ready. God, what is Kemp thinking!

"Kristen." Kemp said in a serious tone. Kristen was still looking down. She hates it when Kemp uses guilt. "Kristen. Look at me." His voice was slow and husky. Kristen counted till five and then looked through her lashes, biting her lip. He took a deep breath. "Kiss me. Just kiss me."

Whoa, shut the fuck up! Kristen thought to herself. When did Kemp EVER ask just to be kissed! Or just ask for that matter! Kristen smiled to herself and then stopped immediately. He was serious. She stared at his lips. So full and inviting. Kristen placed her hand on Kemp's cheek. Again, she smiled to herself as Kemp stared at her lips. Kristen got so close she could feel Kemp's breath on her face as Kristen finally closed the space between them. But what she didn't expect was Kemp to pull back from their kiss so quickly.

"Kristen, I love you." Kemp said while resting his head against her forehead. Wow, unexpected.

"Well I love you to baby!" Kristen said. She pushed Kemp back on the bed and straddled his groin. Kemp moaned in agreement. Kristen bent down towards Kemp's face. In a whisper she said "So next time let me be in control!" And with that she swung her leg over and grabbed a La Perla red silk thong and a matching bra. She started to pull the thong on when she heard _"...such a tease..." _come from Kemp's mouth. Kemp was pulling on a pair of American Eagle jeans on the other side of the room. Before she could respond, Kristen's phone beeped indicating she had a text message. Two actually when she picked up her EnV 2. From Claire and... Unknown. Hmmm. Claire went to BCBG alone. After checking the last message, she was really confused. _Massie crying? _Kristen finished getting ready by pulling on a black mini skirt with a blue tank top. Very simple. She pulled her hair in a pony tail. Kristen caught Kemp looking at her in the mirror.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Kristen said while turning around to find Kemp sitting on the edge of the un made bed.

"Your just so fuckin' sexy!" Kemp said. He got off the bed but Kristen held up a hand. She smiled at him.

"Don't try that now. I'm not gonna have sex with you right now. I have to go up to Massie's!" Kristen explained. Kemp's sexy girl friend made her way through the closet to find a pair of Armani black heels.

"Fine." Kemp whined like a little boy that just got his candy taken away from him. Kristen grabbed his hand but Kemp had other intentions other then that. He pulled Kristen into a heated kiss. Kemp even managed to get a hot moan out of Kristen's mouth. Kemp ran his hand over her bare thigh.

"Let's go." Kristen said while pulling away from the kiss. She even had the nerve to wink.

**_Massie and Derrick's Triplex Suite_**

As soon as Kristen walked through the double doors of Massie's suite, Alicia rushed over and gave her all the details of the situation. Gasping at all the right moments and saying stuff like,

"Jeff, did what!"

"Omigod!"

Or

"Wait, the mirrior!" But Alicia got it all covered. And now Kristen is on the bed taking this suprising information in. Josh and Derrick were sitting in seperate chairs around the bed, talking in hushed voices. Massie, Kristen, and Alicia were sitting on the bed, talking.

"Massie, are you ok?" Kristen asked after Alicia filled her in on everything. Massie was looking at her nails, spacing out. "Massie!"

"Huh." Massie said while looking up from her nails at Kristen and Alicia.

"Are you fine?" Kristen repeated.

"Yes I am fine!" Massie said through gritted teeth. She hated that Jeff was making her an insecure freak, but she wasn't going to let her friends know that. "I love Derrick and Derrick loves me. If it's needed, he can protect me. Isn't that right babe!" Massie demanded while looking toward Derrick's direction.

"Yes, cause I can beat his ass so hard. Shit, I wanna beat his ass now!" Derrick said while tightning his fists and standing up.

"Well then Mr. Meat Head, I think we need to split up." Alicia said. She got up from the bed and sat down on Josh's lap.

Massie sat up at the interesting idea.

"What do you mean split up? Like the boys go to Jeff. And... We can go see what's up with Claire." Massie stood up and grabbed Derrick and pulled him into rough kiss. Derrick got more into the kiss and Massie let out a moan. Alicia had her mouth open. She could not beilive that this was her alpha. When does she ever kiss like that! Oh my, Josh likes it... Wow baby, thanks.

Massie pulled away from the kiss. "I want to go with you, Derrick." A very simple but complicated sentence. Derrick didn't take it to well.

"Damn it Massie! Why do you wanna go where that fucker is!" He was fuming.

"I just want to say something to that fucker! Can't I do that! This is between him and me. And after then you can beat the crap outta him." Massie said while stamping her foot. It made her look like a sweet little girl. How can Derrick let her go and meet with the psycho? Through great difficult, Derrick said fine.

**Hey girllies! R&R!**


	32. Hate The Juice!

**Downtown New York**

**11:21 AM**

Once, Massie convinced Derrick that she was going with him, she got ready fast. Massie had called Jeff and the conversation went weirdly calm. She just told him to meet her at Central Park. But of course, Derrick was listening in on this call. He wouldn't let her out of his sight now. Massie couldn't blame him though.

"Are you sure about this?" Derrick asked her, bringing her back to reality and away from her thoughts. Massie, Derrick and Josh were standing outside of the hotel's grounds, trying to hail down a cab. Massie nodded at Derrick's question. After the fifth attempt to hail down a cab, Massie pushed Josh over and lifted her skirt up to her upper thigh and whistled loudly. Tires screeched almost immediatly.

"See watching Sex And The City does have it's benefits!" Massie said while smiling and getting into the cab first. Derrick glared at the old cab driver while sliding in next to Massie. Josh came in next, shaking his head and chuckling to himself.

"Central Park." Josh called to the cab driver seeing if he let Derrick do anything it wouldn't be talking. More like yelling and beating. Derrick was oddly protective of Massie now. The cab pulled into traffic and they were already stuck in it. Derrick turned to Massie and put his arm around her shoulders. While grinning, he pulled Massie into a sweet but rough kiss. Josh rolled his eyes and pulled out his iPhone. He sent off a text to Derrick.

Derrick groaned as he pulled away the kiss. Massie bit her glossed lip in waiting. She watched as Derrick pulled out his phone. Derrick had his eye brows knit together as he saw that the text was from Josh. As he read the text, he sheilded his phone from Massie's view.

**Josh: dude stop with the pda**

**Derrick: i just want her again**

**Josh: that good huh**

**Derrick: ohh yess**

**Josh: nice**

Derrick nodded to Josh in reply. He went back to making out with Massie. Derrick was just marking his territory.

**BCBG**

Claire had a couple of things picked out for her self and she was heading to the dressing room. In the time that Claire had left the hotel, she had 15 text messages. 13 of them from Cam. One from Alicia. And one other one from Unknown. Claire just deleted the Unknown one. Probably something stupid. When Claire got to the dressing room, she closed the curtain and started to take her top off.

"Miss, do you need any help with anything?" Called a young attendent.

"No, i'm good thanks!" Claire called through a dry voice. She coughed a couple times.

"You sound like you could use some water. I'll go get you a glass of some." Before Claire could even respond, the heels were clicking away. Claire continued to change into all of her clothes. She liked two of the tops. 'I'll get these' She said to herself. Claire still had to get her clothes on. She grabbed her Seven's jeans and started to pull them on.

"Miss, would you like your water?" The girl called.

"No, I'm fine now. Thank you though!" Claire said, kind of annoyed with this girl.

"Well to bad. I would say you need it!" And with that the girl pulled back the curtain and threw the water at Claire. Soaking her bra and jeans. It started to burn in her eyes. The girl had a friend with her and she was taking pictures. Her friend was Kayle. The stupid slut.

"What the hell is your problem?" Claire screamed, tasting the 'water' that went into her mouth. Vodka. Those bitches threw vodka at me!

"We just want you to know that Cam will never love you cause your the baby. He wants a real women to please him."

"Screw tha Kayle! HE IS MY MAN! And you just throwing vodka at me, isn't gonna change that!" Claire grabbed her purse and her top and stormed out of the store, almost in tears.

**Westchester Mall**

**Kemp, Kristen, and Alicia**

They arrvived at the mall in a quick hurry to see what was wrong with Claire.

"Where do you think she would be?" Alicia asked.

"Duh, her favorite store, BCBG!" Kristen said. She had her hand in Kemp's back pocket. It was making him kind of horny. Well what doesn't make him horny. But I mean her soft hand is massaging my... Kemp thought to himself but then he shook the thought from his brain. He is supposed to be here for Claire. But he can not wait till tonight, he might be getting some Kristen ass. Again.

Oh Kemp... You will never learn will you!

**Sorry I havent updated sooner! I love you guys for waiting! R&R!**


	33. Jumble of Hot Girls

_**Westchester Mall**_

Claire was ever so mad at those bitches for what they did to her. She had a boyfriend and you just don't try and take him away from Claire Lyons.

After Claire stormed out of BCBG, she walked past a couple of stores and then sat on a bench in front of Sephora. Her shirt was soaked through with vodka and mascara was running down her face. She couldn't blame Cam for those skanks wanting him. But damn it, he did kiss Kayle.

Claire's eyes started to sting, it was a mix of all the crying and the vodka that got in her eyes. She blinked a couple of times before hearing Alicia's sultry voice.

"Claire, omigod what happened to you!" The latina yelled to Claire before rushing up to her. Alicia sat down while putting an arm around her crying blonde friend.

"I fucking found out that Cam was cheating on me, well at least I thought he was. But I went to BCBG and these girls, Kayle was one of them, threw vodka at me and told me that Cam needs a real woman not a baby. God what is wrong with them!" Claire screamed but before Alicia could answer the rhetorical question, Kristen and Alicia were already storming off to BCBG.

Kemp and Claire followed them. Alicia searched the store scanning for the bitches. She spotted Kayle in the back right next to shoes. Alicia grabbed Kristen and pulled her toward Kayle.

"Oh Kristen, look at the mother fucking bitch. It's Kayle cock sucking Lorpe." Alicia said while her eyes went into slits.

"Excuse me… Like your one to talk Alicia titty fucking Rivera!" Kayle yelled, getting up from her chair to size up Alicia. Funny thing is that you can't do that when your 5'2. Kemp could just feel his pants get tighter, he knew that there was going to be a cat fight. Kristen must of read his mind because she grabbed a fist full of hair that on Kayle's head and pulled. Hard.

"Don't you ever mess with my FRIENDS!" As Kristen screamed she kicked Kayle's shin. But Kayle grabbed Alicia's wrist and pulled her down. Alicia yelled in protest and kicked her in the stomach.

There was a jumble of hot girl cat fighting and Kemp's pants tightened. But before he could even react on that thought, Kemp reached in the fight and pulled Alicia and Kristen off of Kayle. Bad move. Kemp felt teeth sink into his forearm. It didn't really hurt but he turned to see Kayle running off with her little friend.

"Fucking cowardly bitches!" Alicia screamed at the top of her lungs. She really hated those skanks.

"Oh well that was fun!" Kemp said with a goofy looking grin on his face. Kristen slapped him on the shoulder. "Oww baby…" Kemp exaggerated with a pout of the lips. Kristen leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Claire who was standing behind Kemp walked up to Alicia and gave her a hug.

"Thanks guys. I love you!" Claire said through a mix of laughter and post tears.

**I NEED HELP ON WHAT TO DO WITH CAM AND CLAIRE AND ALSO DERRICK AND MASSIE! R&R! **


End file.
